Dear Teacher
by Zoccshan
Summary: Hanya karena Kakashi Hatake, Sakura rela menjadi guru SMA demi mengejar guru itu. Namun, nyatanya menjadi guru SMA sama sekali tidak mudah. Terutama jika ada seorang Namikaze Naruto sebagai muridnya. "Akan kubuat kau menyukai anak kecil sepertiku." NaruSaku & KakaSaku. For Sabaku Tema-chan's birthday! COMPLETED! R&R?
1. Guru Baru

**Summary :**

**Hanya karena Kakashi Hatake, Sakura rela menjadi guru SMA demi mengejar ****guru**** itu. Namun, nyatanya menjadi guru SMA sama sekali tidak**** mudah****. Terutama ****jika ****ada seorang Namikaze Naruto sebagai muridnya.**

.

.

Di dalam ruangan kepala sekolah Konoha _High School_, Sakura menatap Tsunade yang sedang duduk di bangku mejanya. Wanita berambut pirang itu menghela nafas sambil merapikan beberapa map yang dia pegang. Setelah menaruh semua map ke permukaan meja, ia melihat Sakura Haruno, keponakannya yang sudah berdiri tegap dengan wajah serius.

"Sekarang, kau hanya perlu menandatangani ini. Setelah itu kau resmi menjadi guru Konoha _High School_." Katanya, lalu ia sodorkan selembar kertas dan sebuah pena.

Wajah Sakura langsung berseri-seri. "Benarkah? Jadi... dengan ini aku sudah menjadi seorang guru?"

"Hm..." Tsunade mengangguk. "Tapi kau belum benar-benar lulus—masih ada satu tahap lagi yang nanti harus kau lewati."

"Iya."

"Jangan sia-siakan kepercayaanku padamu, ya?"

Wanita berumur 20 tahun itu tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja, Tsunade-_basan_!"

Sakura pun mengambil pena dan menorehkan tanda tangannya. Di dalam hati, ia terus mengucapkan syukur. Untungnya Tsunade Senju—sang kepala sekolah di sini—adalah tantenya, jadi dia pun dengan mudah mendapatkan perkerjaan tersebut.

Namun, jujur saja... sebenarnya ia ingin menjadi guru—di sekolah ini—bukan karena ingin mencari sumber penghasilan, ataupun gemar mengajari orang. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kakashi Hatake, seorang guru yang sempat membuat dirinya mengalami perasaan yang dinamakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Dulu sewaktu Sakura kuliah, ia ingat sekali saat Kakashi datang ke kelasnya dan mengaku sebagai asisten dosen untuk sementara waktu. Dan di detik itulah feromon Kakashi membuat Sakura deg-degan, salah tingkah, dan nge-_fly_ ke mana-mana selayaknya anak perempuan yang baru saja beranjak remaja.

Namun, berhubung Kakashi hanya menjadi asisten peganti, guru itu pun lama-kelamaan tidak lagi kelihatan di universitasnya. Dan akhirnya, setelah Sakura mencari info, ia baru tau kalau Kakashi adalah seorang guru tetap di SMA yang dibina oleh tantenya sendiri.

Karena itu, sekarang Sakura sudah ada di sini—di tempat Kakashi berada—datang sebagai guru baru dan mempunyai misi untuk membuat Kakashi juga jatuh cinta balik kepadanya. Itu harus berhasil!

"Nah... ruanganmu berada di lantai empat, Sakura. Kalau mau lihat, silahkan. Tapi lebih baik pulang, ini sudah sore."

Sakura mengangguk sebentar dan langsung menerima sebuah kunci loker dari Tsunade. "Oke... tapi sebelumnya aku mau menaruh peralatanku dulu di loker atas."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

**DEAR TEACHER**

"**Dear Teacher" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Naruto Namikaze x Sakura Haruno]**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**FIRST. **Guru Baru

.

.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah, Sakura menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Kemudian ia melihat ke luar jendela, menatapi permukaan langit gelap yang mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga tua—tanda matahari akan terbenam. Disunggingkannya sebuah senyuman untuk menyapa malam, lalu ia berjalan lagi menuju tangga yang akan menghubungkannya ke lantai empat, tempat ruangannya sebagai guru berada.

Dipandanginyalah sebuah kunci pintu ruangan tersebut dengan tatapan mata bersinar. Entah hoki atau apa, dia hafal benar ruangan guru di lantai empat—karena sebenarnya di sekolah ini terdapat tiga ruang guru. Dan di lantai empat tersebut, itu tempatnya Kakashi juga. Jadi, Sakura hanya bisa berharap dan berdoa lagi agar mejanya tepat bersebelahan dengan Kakashi.

Sesampainya di lantai teratas sekolah, Sakura sedikit kecewa saat mendapati suasana di lantai ini yang lumayan sepi. Hening, tidak ada orang. Dan tampaknya guru-guru yang ada di ruangan itu pun telah pulang duluan. Mungkin Tuhan menunda pertemuannya dengan Kakashi di lain waktu. Semoga besok bisa...

Dengan wajah tertekuk, ia menyeret langkahnya ke sana. Lalu, diraihnya daun pintu dan dia buka. Saat pintu bertuliskan ruangan guru tadi terbuka, pemandangan berupa meja-meja kosong yang terjejer rapi di depannya terlihat. Sebuah sinar-sinar matahari terbenam pun ikut mewarnai ruangan yang lampunya sudah dimatikan itu.

Sakura menoleh dulu ke arah dinding untuk menemukan sebuah saklar, setelahnya ia tekan untuk menerangi sekitar.

**Ctik. **

"Hei, siapa yang menyalakan lampu?"

Sontak suara tadi membuat Sakura berbalik ke belakang. Tentu ia kaget. Saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul enam sore—di mana sekolah sudah bubar, dan ruangan guru sudah kosong—tiba-tiba ada suara yang muncul secara spontan di salah satu sudut ruangan ini.

Sembari menelan ludahnya, wanita beriris _emerald_ itu mengernyit sebentar dan berjalan mendekati asal suara. Berhubung meja tiap guru di fasilitasi sebuah pembatas yang cukup tinggi, Sakura terpaksa memeriksa meja secara satu-satu untuk mengetahui siapa yang sempat-sempatnya membuat suara dari sana.

Lalu, saat dia sampai ke sebuah meja yang bertuliskan 'Kakashi', di situlah Sakura dapat mendengar suara bangku yang sedikit berdecit. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Siapa tau itu Kakashi, kan?

Sembari menelan ludahnya, Sakura mendekat. Dia datangilah meja tersebut.

**Srek!**

Mendadak, seorang siswa berambut pirang yang dari tadi membuat suara itu menghadap kepadanya. Dirinya masih terduduk di kursi, kedua telinganya ditutupi oleh sebuah _head set_ besar. Setelah melihat Sakura, segeralah ia—yang bisa disebut Naruto—sedikit mengangkat salah satu sisi _head set_-nya. Bersama sebatang rokok yang terselip di bibir, ia tertawa pelan.

"Ah, kukira kau Tsunade-_baachan_, makanya aku sempat kaget. Soalnya kalau benar dia yang datang, aku bisa dibunuh..."

Tanpa menunggu Sakura menjawab, dia balikan lagi tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke layar komputer yang masih menyala dan melanjutkan _game online_-nya.

Sakura hanya bisa memasang wajah terkejut. Masalahnya, saat ini yang ada di depannya adalah seorang murid, tapi dia dengan santainya memainkan _game_ di komputer ruangan guru. Apa itu tidak salah?

Awalnya, Sakura berniat mengabaikannya dan segera ke tempat loker guru, tapi langkahnya tertahan. Tentu saja sesaat ia mengingat ada benda terlarang—rokok—yang barusan dilihatnya di sela bibir Naruto.

Pria itu bahkan merokok.

Diliriknya lagi Naruto, dan dengan segera ia menarik kerah belakangnya.

"Hei, kau!" Tidak segan-segan Sakura membentaknya. "Kau merokok, ya!"

Pertamanya, iris _sapphire_ Naruto menatapnya. Lalu dia mengerjap pelan sembari mengambil rokok tersebut dari bibirnya. "Eh? Iya, ya? Tidak, tuh."

Sakura menggeram. Ia tidak suka dengan orang yang berbohong di saat dirinya sudah ketahuan telak seperti dia. "Lihat ini!" Dipukulnya tangan Naruto yang masih memegang rokok sampai putung tersebut terjatuh ke lantai.

"Itu juga!" Kali ini ditunjuknya pula sebuah asbak—yang dipenuhi oleh putung rokok—di meja Kakashi.

"Yang itu bekas Kakashi-_sensei_—"

"Tidak mungkin, Kakashi pasti sudah pulang! Sekarang, cepat kau bereskan semuanya!" Dengan seribu keyakinan, dia menuduh Naruto lagi.

"Hei, aku ke sini tuh cuma mau main di komputer Kakashi-_sensei_. Tapi kenapa kau seenaknya datang dan mengganguku?" Dia pandangi sosok Sakura dengan tatapan yang terlihat lebih sinis. "Terlebihnya lagi... aku aja tidak kenal kau siapa."

"Dengar, ya..." Ditepuknya rambut jabrik Naruto sampai beberapa helaian pirangnya itu menutupi keningnya. "Aku ini guru barumu, jadi jangan bertindak tidak sopan padaku."

Salah satu alis Naruto naik sebelah. "Kau sendiri yang tidak sopan padaku. Lihat tanganmu ini."

Kali ini Sakura tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. "Karena kau masih anak kecil."

Raut wajahnya berubah. "Aku tidak suka dianggap anak kecil."

"Kau memang anak kecil, akuilah itu."

"Kau juga masih kecil."

"Aku sudah 20 tahun." Sakura menaikan salah satu sudut bibirnya. Sepertinya di perdebatan kecil ini dia yang menang.

"Sama aja, aku 18 tahun." Ditepisnya perlahan tangan Sakura, dan tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi, Naruto berjalan keluar ruangan guru.

Sakura inginnya memanggil orang itu, namun ia tidak tau namanya. Jadi, mau bagaimana lagi? Dilihatnya kembali meja Kakashi yang masih berantakan. Sakura menghela nafas, sepertinya harus dia yang membersihkan meja tersebut—siapa tau jika ia asal tinggal, nanti dia yang malah dituduh memberantaki meja Kakashi.

.

.

**~zo : dear teacher~**

.

.

Besok paginya, Sakura sudah bangun 30 menit lebih awal dari biasanya. Tentu itu karena dia sudah sangat siap untuk menjalani hari pertamanya sebagai guru. Dengan seragam guru yang melekat erat di tubuhnya, dia pun membawa sebuah map yang berisikan materi-materi yang akan dia ajarkan di semester ini ke kelas 12.

Tepat di jam 6.30, Sakura sudah sampai ke ruang guru. Dia terlebih dulu menaruh semua barang-barangnya di loker, mengisi absensi, lalu barulah ia duduk dengan anggun di mejanya. Di saat itu Sakura baru sadar kalau mejanya dan meja Kakashi bukan bersebelahan, tapi berhadapan. Yah, tidak apalah. Setidaknya ia lebih leluasa jika ingin memperhatikan wajah Kakashi dari depan.

Tapi sayangnya Kakashi belum datang...

Di sela lamunannya, ada seorang guru—yang kebetulan juga kenalannya—menyapa. Dia bernama Kurenai Yuuhi, guru bahasa asing.

"Sakura-_san_, kau terlihat semangat sekali..."

"Iya, ini hari pertamaku. Jadi, aku harus semangat dong."

Kurenai tertawa kecil. "Kelas pertama yang akan kau ajarkan adalah kelas 12-A, ya?"

"Hm. Katanya kelas itu yang berisi anak-anak terpintar di angkatan kelas 12 ini, kan?"

"Benar..." Jelasnya. "Kelas 12-A selalu tenang, tidak ada yang pernah ribut. Kau pasti betah mengajarnya."

"Iya, tapi aku juga akan mengajar kelas 12-B dan 12-C." Sakura tersenyum gugup. "Itu kelas reguler. Sepertinya akan lumayan sulit."

Kurenai mengangguk. "Yang penting, selamat datang di sekolah ini dan selamat berusaha."

"Terima kasih..."

Seusai pembicaraan singkat tadi, Kurenai kembali ke mejanya yang terletak jauh di ujung sana. Setelah itu, Sakura kembali ke fokus utamanya... Kakashi Hatake. Sakura menyempatkan diri agar sedikit mengadah, mengecek meja di depannya untuk melihat apakah Kakashi sudah ada di mejanya atau belum. Namun, mejanya tetap kosong.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang-panjang. Mungkin ia harus menunggu.

Puluhan menit terlewat begitu saja, dan meja Kakashi masih sama, kosong melompong. Dia sempatkan diri melirik jam dinding. Ini sudah jam 7.15—bahkan bel masuk sudah berdering. Dipikir-pikir, memangnya boleh ya ada guru yang datang di jam terlambat? Ah, apa jangan-jangan Kakashi sakit? Sakura sudah panik sendiri.

Tapi, akhirnya sebuah bunyi kecil dari pintu yang terbuka membuatnya menoleh.

Sesosok guru berbadan tegap itu berjalan memasuki ruangan. Rambut peraknya berdiri ke atas, tapi tetap saja ada poninya yang menutupi sebagian dari kedua mata sayunya—yang terlihat malas. Tak lupa dengan sebuah masker putih khas orang sakit yang sedari dulu terus menempel di wajahnya.

Sakura senang—teramat sangat senang. Kedua matanya terbuka dan pipinya sontak memerah. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil cermin untuk sedikit merapikan penampilannya. Lalu, setelah Kakashi akan berjalan melewati belakangnya, Sakura segera menyimpan peralatan tata riasnya menjauh—penampilannya di depan Kakashi harus terlihat cantik alami.

Sesaat Kakashi sudah duduk di depannya, Sakura melihat ke arahnya. Baru saja Sakura akan menyapa Kakashi, sebuah deringan bel kedua di jam 07.30 mengacaukan rencananya.

"Ini sudah waktunya mengajar. Cepat ambil bukumu, Kakashi." Iruka—guru yang mejanya berada di sebelah Kakashi—menasihatinya. Kakashi menguap sebentar, tapi ia sempatkan diri untuk mengangguk dan berdiri lagi.

Ah, rencana untuk menyapa Kakashi gagal...

.

.

**~zo : dear teacher~**

.

.

Di depannya, Sakura sekarang berhadapan dengan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 12-A—kelas yang akan menjadi destinasi pertamanya untuk mengajar. Sebenarnya, apa yang ini ia rasakan saat ini bukanlah perasaan takut, ia cuma gugup. Setelah ia rasa cukup untuk terdiam semenit di tempatnya berpijak, akhirnya Sakura mencoba yakin dan membuka pintu. Ia harus menjalani kelasnya dengan normal.

Saat Sakura masuk, siswa-siswi yang awalnya masih mengobrol pun langsung terfokus ke orang yang berada di depannya. Rata-rata banyak yang kebingungan saat melihatnya menduduki bangku guru yang berada di depan.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Aku adalah guru biologi baru yang akan mengajar kalian. Namaku Sakura Haruno. Kalian bisa memanggilku Haruno-_sensei_." Ucapnya sebagai perkenalan.

Terdengarlah bisik-bisik kecil dari penghuni kelas, semuanya seperti sedang meragukan seorang guru muda yang tampaknya belum berumur terlalu jauh dari mereka.

Seseorang mengangkat tangannya—tanda ia akan bertanya. "Haruno-_sensei_ umurnya berapa?"

Sebelum Sakura menjawab, ada teman sebangku yang keburu menyenggolnya. "Tidak sopan jika kau bertanya seperti itu, bodoh!"

"Aa, aku kan cuma bertanyaa..."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa. Aku 20 tahun."

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, banyak siswa-siswa yang berdecak kagum.

Di dalam hati Sakura tersenyum lebar, tampaknya ia sudah punya penggemar baru. Tapi, sayangnya dia hanya ingin menjadi milik Kakashi Hatake. Ia tidak minat menjadi brondong—penyuka pria yang lebih muda darinya.

"Ada pertanyaan lain sebelum kita memulai pelajaran?"

Sakura membuka sesi tanya jawab. Seharusnya ia hanya menggunakan waktu sebanyak 5-10 menit, tapi saking banyaknya yang bertanya, akhirnya semuanya baru selesai setelah terlewat setengah jam.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya, ya?" Kata Sakura sembari membuka buku paketnya sendiri, disusul siswa-siswi yang lain.

Ditulisnya sebuah judul materi yang akan ia bahas ke _white board_. "Bukalah halaman 120. Di sana dituliskan bahwa struktur—"

**Cklek.**

Kalimat Sakura terhenti karena suara tadi. Dilihatnya pintu kelas yang terbuka dan masuklah dua siswa ke dalam kelas. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Namikaze.

Di saat _sapphire_ milik Naruto dan _emerald_-nya berpapasan, Sakura nyaris dibuatnya menganga ketika melihatnya ada di kelas 12-A ini. Setaunya tipikal murid seperti Naruto adalah siswa urakan yang sama sekali tidak menaruh minatnya di pembelajaran, tapi kenapa dia masuk ke kelas unggulan seperti ini?

Berbeda dari Sasuke yang terlebih dulu mendatangi Sakura untuk memberikan surat izin—yang menyatakan alasan kenapa dia bisa terlambat—Naruto langsung duduk di bangkunya yang berada di deretan belakang.

Sementara ini, lupakan Naruto...

Ditatapinya murid tampan bermata _onyx_ yang berada di depannya. Tatapannya datar saat ia memberikan suratnya. Sakura menerimanya dan segera membaca isinya. "Oh, kalian habis dari kegiatan OSIS, ya—karena itu kalian terlambat?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu... silahkan duduk. Aku baru mau mulai mengajar."

Sesudah mendapatkan anggukan dari Sakura, Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju sebuah bangku yang sudah ditempati oleh seseorang bernama Chouji. Seakan sudah mengerti, Chouji pun mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk pindah ke bangku lain—sehingga Sasuke dapat duduk di sana. Tentu semua orang di kelas 12-A sudah tau tentang kebiasan Sasuke yang ini—selalu ingin duduk di sebelah Hinata Hyuuga, pacarnya.

Melihat murid-muridnya sudah tenang di bangkunya masing-masing, Sakura kembali membuka suara. "Baiklah, bagi yang baru datang silahkan buka halaman 120. Aku akan menjelaskan tentang—"

"Hei, kau guru di kelas ini?"

Suara yang cukup kencang itu membuat Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya. Sakura pun berbalik sembari menghela nafas panjang. Ketika dilihat, di bangku paling belakang Naruto sedang tersenyum. "Siapa namamu?"

Tidak di kelas, tidak luar kelas. Orang itu tetap menyebalkan.

"Tidak baik menyela pembicaraan guru."

"Aku tidak peduli." Ia memutar bola matanya. "Aku Naruto Namikaze. Kau?"

"Namikaze-_san_, aku peringatkan kau untuk—"

"Aku tidak tanya itu, _Sensei_." Sambungnya lagi dengan nada penekanan di pelafalan 'S_ensei'_. "Yang kutanya adalah... siapa namamu?"

Kesal, akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk mengalah. "Namaku Sakura Haruno."

Naruto nyengir. "Nama yang bagus, Sakura-_chan_. Panggil aku Naruto—Naruto-_kun_ juga boleh."

Di saat itu juga Sakura mendelik. Tidak disangka-sangka olehnya ada seorang murid yang langsung memanggil nama kecilnya—terlebihnya lagi dia juga memakaikan embel-embel '_chan__'_ di belakangnya. Itu benar-benar tidak sopan—karena belum terlalu akrab.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan tadi."

Naruto tersenyum manis. "Memangnya ada apa dengan sebutan Sakura-_chan_, eh?"

"Hei, aku ini gurumu—!"

"Okee, Sakura-_c__han_-_sensei_." Naruto tidak mau kalah.

Sembari menggeleng, akhirnya Sakura memijat keningnya yang sedikit berdenyut. Lawannya memang hanya satu, tapi entah kenapa dampaknya bisa sampai membuatnya pusing seperti ini.

Jadi sebelum Naruto mulai memanggilnya lagi, Sakura segera menunjuknya. "Kau, maju ke depan. Jika kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, kau harus keluar." Sakura mencoba untuk tegas. Habis, mau bagaimana lagi? Dalam waktu beberapa menit saja dia sudah dibuat emosi oleh Naruto.

Naruto mendengus meremehkan. "Heh, mudah bagiku."

Sembari berdecak Sakura kembali menghadap ke _white board_. Besar-besar ia tuliskan lima pertanyaan yang baginya sudah cukup sulit untuk dikerjakan oleh murid kelas 12 awal seperti mereka.

Dengan percaya dirinya, Naruto berjalan ke depan. Dia ambil sebuah spidol dari tangan Sakura dan membuka tutupnya. Setelah itu, ia arahkan ujung spidol ke permukaan putih papan tulis.

Setelah menatapi lima pertanyaan yang terpampang di depannya, Naruto berdecak. Wajahnya tampak kesulitan.

"Hmmm... apa, ya?" Bersama muka memelas, Naruto berbalik ke belakang. "Eh, yang mengerti tolong kasih tau dong!"

Sakura sebenarnya senang saat melihat Naruto yang kesusahan. Tapi entah kenapa di dalam dirinya ia menduga kalau Naruto hanya berpura-pura tidak tau.

Tapi, mendadak ada sebuah bebauan yang sedikit tercium di saat Naruto melewatinya. Sakura pun berjalan mendekat.

"Kau bau rokok—lagi." Dengan tatapan sinis ia menatap Naruto.

"Hm?" Naruto membalas tatapannya. Dia angkat kedua tangannya seakan-akan seorang pelaku yang baru ditangkap oleh polisi. "Aku tidak membawa rokok. Kalau tidak percaya... cek aja."

Melihat kepercayaan diri Naruto yang begitu besar, Sakura sempat berpikir untuk mengabaikan bebauan tadi dan melanjutkan pembelajaran. Namun, berhubung ada sebuah kotak yang tercetak jelas di saku jasnya, dengan cepat Sakura mengambil benda tersebut.

Dan itu adalah rokok.

Entah kenapa Sakura malah _sweatdrop_. Dari mana pria tersebut mendapatkan kepercayaan tinggi seperti barusan, sedangkan dia pastinya tau kalau dirinya sendiri sedang membawa rokok?

"Kau bilang kau tidak membawa rokok? Lalu ini apa?" Sakura menunjukan wajah galaknya. "Saat istirahat, kau temui aku di ruang guru."

.

.

**~zo : dear teacher~**

.

.

Di hari ini, Sakura sudah mengajar dua kelas—kelas 12-A dan 12-B. Dan karena di tiap kelasnya Sakura mengajarkan biologi selama dua jam, jadi total waktu yang telah ia keluarkan untuk mengajar adalah empat jam. Ditambah lagi belasan menit dari memarahi Naruto.

Tapi kenapa Sakura merasa dirinya sangat capek sekali, ya? Kerongkongannya pun terasa kering selayaknya orang yang baru saja berbicara seharian _non stop_.

Sembari menghela nafas pasrah, Sakura yang telah selesai menceramahi Naruto pun segera meminum air mineral. Setelah menghabiskan setengah dari air yang di botol, Sakura mendesah lega dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi.

Muridnya yang bernama Naruto Namikaze itu benar-benar telah membuatnya naik darah. Terutama saat ia menghabiskan 15 menit dari waktunya untuk berbicara empat mata dengannya—perlihal merokok di sekolah. Habisnya bukannya terlihat jera, Naruto malah senyum-senyum saat ia nasihati. Apa lagi pria itu sempat-sempatnya menggodanya lagi.

Baru pertama kali ia melihat ada murid aneh seperti Naruto.

Sakura menyentuhkan lagi bibirnya ke minumannya, berniat minum. Lalu, matanya sempat melihat ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding ruang guru.

Ini pukul 12.29.

Seharusnya kan di saat ini ia sedang berada di kantin bersama Kakashi—berhubung hanya dari jam 12.00-13.00-lah guru diberikan waktu beristirahat dalam sehari.

**Srek!**

Sontak Sakura terbelalak dan segera berdiri.

Ah, ia lupa!

Cepat-cepatlah Sakura mengambil dompet berwarna merahnya dan bergegas ke kantin.

Dalam hati, Sakura sangat berharap kalau Kakashi masih ada di sana—sehingga bisa saja mereka berdua makan bersama. Dan saat ia sudah sampai ke meja kantin khusus guru, terlihatlah Kakashi yang sedang memakan _yakiniku_-nya.

Sebenarnya Sakura lega guru tampan itu masih ada di meja kantin, namun masalahnya... makanan Kakashi sudah mau habis. Sakura putuskan untuk memesan makanan yang lumayan cepat untuk diambil dari tempat makan; tiga buah _ekado_ dan empat _tamago sushi_. Setelah makanan itu tertata di piring yang beralaskan nampan, Sakura mencoba untuk berjalan cepat ke meja kantin khusus guru yang kini mulai sepi itu.

Tepat di jam 12.42, Sakura duduk di sebelah Kakashi. Sedihnya, Kakashi baru saja selesai makan dan tengah mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu. Melihat hal itu, Sakura meringis. Ia merutuk habis-habisan dirinya sendiri yang terlambat datang, tapi satu sisi lagi ia juga memuji-muji pria di depannya ini karena terlihat lebih tampan jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat itu.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh Sakura, Kakashi membalas tatapannya. Dengan wajah merahnya Sakura hampir memalingkan wajah, namun karena Kakashi tersenyum, Sakura sudah keburu membeku duluan di tempatnya.

"Kau guru baru itu, kan?"

Suara Kakashi mengalun lembut di telinganya, dan nyaris membuat Sakura melayang saking senangnya karena Kakashi-lah yang duluan mengajaknya berbicara.

Malu-malu Sakura menjawab. "Iya..."

"Bagaimana kesan mengajar di sekolah ini?"

"A-Aa! Seru..." Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura memberanikan diri untuk membalas tatapan mata Kakashi. "Muridnya juga baik-baik..." Sekilas Sakura dapat membuang bayangan siswa menyebalkan seperti Naruto di pikirannya. Habis, mau bagaimana lagi? Di depan Kakashi dia tidak boleh terlihat mengeluh tentang apapun.

"Baguslah..." Kakashi mengangguk singkat. "Aku salut padamu."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti sesaat Kakashi tidak lagi mengajukan pertanyaan padanya. Dan hal itu membuat Sakura pusing sendiri. Kira-kira topik simpel apa yang kira-kira bisa membuat mereka mengobrol lagi, ya?

Sambil memainkan irisan _sushi_ di piringnya melalui menggunakan sumpit, Sakura kembali bertanya—yang malah bisa disebut berbasa-basi. "Enn... maaf sebelumnya, tapi kenapa kau tau kalau aku guru baru?"

Kakashi kembali menghadapnya dan menjelaskan. "Tentu, karena akulah yang selalu menilai secara langsung cara mengajar dari setiap guru baru di sekolah ini—karena itu setiap ada guru baru, Tsunade-_san_ akan memberitahuku."

"Eh? Maksudnya 'menilai secara langsung' itu apa?"

"Iya, nanti di saat kau mengajar, biasanya aku akan datang tiba-tiba ke kelasmu dan menilai apakah kau pantas atau tidak menjadi guru di sini."

"Oh..." Bukannya deg-degan karena takut mendapatkan nilai jelek di saat penilaian, Sakura malah deg-degan ketika membayangkan dirinya harus mengajar di depan Kakashi. Dia pasti akan gugup setengah mati.

"Ah, kita belum kenalan, ya? Aku Hatake Kakashi." Diberikannya Sakura sebuah senyum sebelum secara mendadak dia berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Berhubung ada tugas yang belum selesai, aku duluan ke ruang guru, ya?"

Sakura mengangguk. Dan sekarang hanya tinggal dirinya sendirilah yang menempati meja kantin—khusus guru—ini. Yah, walaupun sedikit mengeluh ketika melihat sosok Kakashi pergi, Sakura sudah merasa sangat dan teramat sangat senang karena ia telah mengobrol dengan Kakashi. Sakura pun bertopang dagu dan menghela nafas panjang—tak lupa dengan senyumannya yang kian melebar.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_."

Sontak suara tadi memecahkan lamunannya dengan sentakan. Sakura segera menoleh ke samping—tepat ke arah dia mendengar suara tadi.

Dan sekarang, dilihatnyalah seorang Naruto Namikaze yang duduk di sampingnya. Pria itu memandangnya penuh dengan tatapan curiga.

"Wajahmu yang tadi menyeramkan."

Bersama sebuah decakan kesal, Sakura membuang muka. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Itu memang bukan urusanku, tapi aku kan sedang bertanya."

"Sudahlah, sana pergi. Lagipula ini kawasan guru, tidak boleh ada murid yang berada di sini."

Naruto memasang wajah sebalnya. "Aku tidak suka kalau ada orang yang menyuruhku seenaknya."

Dibandingkan membalas kalimat Naruto—yang nantinya akan berujung membuat mereka berdebat—akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mempercepat kegiatan makannya. Dia lahap bulat-bulat satu _ekado_, dan ia kunyah sembari tetap memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

Naruto yang sadar bahwa dirinya sedang tidak dianggap pun sedikit mendengus. Berhubung ia mau mencari perhatian gurunya yang satu itu, ia ambil sebuah _sushi_ dari piring kecil Sakura dan memakannya juga. Sakura sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Ia malahan senang Naruto membantunya menghabiskan makanannya—sehingga sesudah ini ia bisa pergi dari kantin, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Dan pada akhirnya, Naruto menyerah. Kali ini pria itu berbalas memunggungi Sakura. Sakura sempat merasa lega, tapi masalahnya pria itu malah mengambil sebuah putung rokok dan pemantik untuk menyalakannya.

Sesaat mencium bau api, tentu saja Sakura langsung menoleh ke Naruto dan mendelik. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan rokok lagi, hah!"

Sakura terkejut bukan main. Seingatnya tadi ia sudah menyita rokok Naruto dan memarahinya, tapi kenapa pria tersebut malah kembali merokok—dan lebih parahnya lagi... Naruto melakukan hal itu di depannya!

Bisa gawat kalau ada guru lain yang melihatnya membiarkan seorang murid merokok di lingkungan sekolah, kan? Dia bisa dihukum.

"Rokok ini?" Dengan tenang Naruto menunjukan rokoknya yang baru ia hirup seperempatnya. "Aku beli lagilah."

"Matikan rokokmu!"

"Tidak."

"Cepat matikan sekarang juga!"

"Tidak mau." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, semakin membuat Sakura naik darah.

"Matikan, atau kau yang nantinya kusiram dengan ini!" Diangkatnya sebuah botol minum yang masih terisi setengahnya.

"Eh! Iya deh! Oke!" Mendadak Naruto tertawa sembari memasang pose menyerah. Tapi Sakura semakin tidak senang, karena terlihat sekali bahwa muridnya yang satu ini sedang mempermainkannya.

"Aku akan matikan rokok ini kalau kau mau bercerita kepadaku." Naruto tersenyum dan memindahkan putung rokok ke selipan tangannya. "Kenapa kau mau menjadi guru di sini?"

"Aku ingin anak-anak generasi penerus sepertimu menjadi pintar, karena itulah aku menjadi guru." Bohongnya sambil menatap sinis ke Naruto. "Puas? Sekarang cepat matikan rokok baumu itu!"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tau perbedaan orang berbohong dan jujur."

"Aku jujur, bodoh!"

Melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah mulai tidak santai karena emosi, akhirnya Naruto menghela nafas. Dengan malas Naruto menyudutkan putung rokoknya ke meja kayu milik kantin.

Sakura berdesis mengerikan. "HEI, KAU INI! ITU MEJA KANTIN SEKOLAH! KAU JANGAN MERUSAK!"

"Makanya... jawab yang benar." Setelah membuang rokok yang tadi dia matikan, Naruto kembali mengambil sebuah putung rokok baru dan menyalakannya. Sakura hanya bisa berdesis untuk bersabar.

Di saat dirinya frustasi karena menghadapi Naruto, Sakura juga dibuat keheranan sendiri karena Naruto yang sedang merokok seakan-akan tidak terlihat oleh warga sekolah yang lain—karena tidak ada protes, bahkan menoleh kepada mereka berdua. Padahal jelas-jelas Naruto sedang melanggar peraturan sekolah.

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan..." Sakura menyerah dan memutuskan agar bercerita. "Aku ke sini untuk mengejar seseorang."

Alis Naruto mengenyit. "Mengejar siapa? Murid? Jangan bilang kau ke sini untuk mengejarku—"

"Jangan narsis! Aku tidak mungkin mengejar murid menyebalkan sepertimu! Lagipula aku suka lelaki dewasa!"

"Heh, dewasa?" Naruto mendengus sembari mengeluarkan sebagian asap rokok dari hidungnya. "Memangnya siapa? Kakashi-_sensei_?" Tebaknya asal.

"Iya." Bersama wajah yang sedikit dilapisi oleh semburat merah, Sakura mengangguk.

"Asal kau tau, Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak dewasa, tau."

"Yang penting dia bukan anak kecil sepertimu."

"Kakashi-_sensei_ juga perokok—perokok berat, tentunya."

"Pria dewasa seperti Kakashi pastinya memang merokok. Itu tidak apa, habisnya dia makin keren sih kalau dibayangkan sedang merokok." Itulah yang diucapkan oleh Sakura. Sebuah kalimat pembelaan. Dan Naruto terlihat tidak suka saat mendengar jawaban tadi.

"Terus kenapa di saat aku merokok kau malah marah?"

"Karena kau masih anak kecil—sudah kubilang dari pertama kali kita bertemu, kan?"

"Aku sudah 18 tahun!" Entah kenapa tatapan Naruto mengenai Sakura secara tajam, dan tak lupa nadanya yang juga meninggi. "Ingat, aku tidak suka dianggap anak kecil!"

"Tapi kau memang anak kecil." Sakura menaikan salah satu sudut di bibirnya. Sekarang ia tau kelemahan Naruto—ia tidak suka dianggap masih anak-anak. Dan mungkin itu serangan yang tepat untuk membuatnya kesal.

**Brakh! **

Mendadak Naruto memukul meja kantin. Memang tidak terlalu kencang, tapi hal itu tetap membuat Sakura membisu selama beberapa detik. Dilihatnya Naruto yang sedang memasang wajah marah. Alisnya tertekuk dan kedua tangannya terkepal. "Aku bukan anak kecil. Bahkan aku bisa membuatmu tidak menyukai Kakashi lagi dan berbalik menyukaiku."

Ia pun menyudutkan rokoknya yang masih menyala ke piring makanan Sakura, lalu berdiri. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia pastikan dulu untuk menatap iris berkrolofil Sakura dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Akan kubuat kau menyukai anak kecil sepertiku, Sakura."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Ah, ini sebenernya fict dadakan loh. Tapi untungnya aku lagi lumayan mood ngetik dan akhirnya jadilah fict ini dalem tiga hari *taara~* dan tenang aja, ini cuma twoshot (kalo ada ilham nempel lagi paling mentok threeshot).**

**Berhubung udah masuk bulan puasa, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalani, ya? ****Mohon maaf lahir dan batin! ****:)**

.

.

**For Sabaku Tema-chan :**

**Hai, Tema-chan! Apa kabar? Aku buat fict ini untuk hadiah ulang tahun kamu di 2 Juli kemaren loh. ****Maaf ya hadiahnya telat. Ohya, ****ini bisa dibilang hadiah perpisahan juga :(**

**Huhu sedih banget pas tau kamu mau pindah. Kita ngga bisa ketemu lagi dong di sekolah hiks hiks *peyuk-peyuk Tema-chan* Tapi moga aja dengan ini—sebagai hadiah kenang-kenangan—kamu jadi ngga lupa tentang aku dan SMA kita tercinta #eaea. **

**Dan... ****sifat Naruto ****di sini****, kuambil dari gayanya seseorang cowok yang di ****angkatan kita****. Temen SMP-mu loh (silahkan tebak sendiri). Kalo sifat Sakura, aku ngambil 30%-nya dari guru bahasa inggris****. Nama samarannya adalah Ms F**** (berhubung pas pelajaran Inggris aku ngantuk berat, makanya aku sempet-sempetin buat kerangka cerita untuk chap depan fict ini heheh).**

**Untung aja aku ngga terinspirasi dari guru mandarin kita haghaghag xD *ditampol Tema-chan***

**Semoga kamu suka hadiah kecil dariku****...**** :)**

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Apa sepulang sekolah mau main ke rumahku?"

"Hei, lepaskan..."

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang kedewasaanku, ataupun kedewasaan Kakashi-_sensei_. Aku mau jawaban yang lain."

"Lalu, kalau misalnya saat guru asisten pengganti di universitasmu adalah aku, apa kau akan jatuh cinta padaku?"

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	2. Murid Menyebalkan

**Previous Chap :**

"Yang penting dia bukan anak kecil sepertimu."

"Kakashi-_sensei_ juga perokok—perokok berat, tentunya."

"Pria dewasa seperti Kakashi pastinya memang merokok. Itu tidak apa, habisnya dia makin keren sih kalau dibayangkan sedang merokok." Itulah yang diucapkan oleh Sakura. Sebuah kalimat pembelaan. Dan Naruto terlihat tidak suka saat mendengar jawaban tadi.

"Terus kenapa di saat aku merokok kau malah marah?"

"Karena kau masih anak kecil—sudah kubilang dari pertama kali kita bertemu, kan?"

"Aku sudah 18 tahun!" Entah kenapa tatapan Naruto mengenai Sakura secara tajam, dan tak lupa nadanya yang juga meninggi. "Ingat, aku tidak suka dianggap anak kecil!"

"Tapi kau memang anak kecil." Sakura menaikan salah satu sudut di bibirnya. Sekarang ia tau kelemahan Naruto—ia tidak suka dianggap masih anak-anak. Dan mungkin saja itu serangan yang tepat untuk membuatnya kesal.

**Brakh!**

Mendadak Naruto memukul meja kantin. Memang tidak terlalu kencang, tapi hal itu tetap membuat Sakura membisu selama beberapa detik. Dilihatnya Naruto yang sedang memasang wajah marah. Alisnya tertekuk dan kedua tangannya terkepal. "Aku bukan anak kecil. Bahkan aku bisa membuatmu tidak menyukai Kakashi lagi dan berbalik menyukaiku."

Ia pun menyudutkan rokoknya yang masih menyala ke piring makanan Sakura, lalu berdiri. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia pastikan dulu untuk menatap iris berkrolofil Sakura dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Akan kubuat kau menyukai anak kecil sepertiku, Sakura."

.

.

Keesokan paginya, lagi-lagi langit di atas gedung Konoha _High School_ bersih tanpa awan mendung. Sesekali angin sejuk berhembus pelan, menyebabkan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura terlepas dari ranting tipis pohonnya dan melayang ke atas tanah. Ya, ini memang awal musim semi yang indah.

Tepat jam 06.45, Sakura yang baru sampai di depan gerbang sekolah memperhatikan pemandangan tersebut dengan wajah senang. Guru muda bermarga Haruno itu menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Lalu setelah menyiapkan semangat, ia melangkah untuk memasuki area sekolah.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Haruno-_sensei_..."

Sakura menoleh, dan menemukan dua murid 12-B—kelas yang dia ajarkan Biologi—ber-_ojigi_ kepadanya. Tentu saja Sakura membalasnya menggunakan senyuman tipis yang anggun.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, memang banyak yang menyapanya seperti tadi—terutama para siswa.

Entah kenapa, karena itu ia jadi kangen masa-masa bersekolahnya yang dulu. Bercanda bersama teman-teman, menggerutu, galau, berusaha keras untuk belajar, terlibat masalah dengan teman ataupun guru yang menyebalkan, dan lain-lain.

Sakura menghela nafas. Kalau ditanya, pasti ia sangat ingin mengulang waktu SMA-nya sekali lagi. Tapi, ia ingin mengulangnya di sekolah ini. Tentu saja karena gurunya adalah Kakashi Hatake. Soalnya, dia mendengar dari guru-guru lain kalau Kakashi telah mengajar di sini selama lima tahun.

Wanita itu tersenyum lebar...

Ah, membayangkan jika dia murid dan Kakashi gurunya saja sudah membuat ia malu-malu sendiri. Kisah cinta guru dan murid... pasti romantis, kan?

**Brukh!**

Di tengah lamunannya, mendadak ada sesosok pria yang menabrak bahu kanannya dari belakang. Mau tidak mau, Sakura terkejut dan menjatuhkan beberapa buku bawaannya ke lantai. Sebenarnya Sakura mau marah, tentu saja karena kesal. Tapi berhubung bisa saja orang tersebut tidak sengaja, Sakura putuskan untuk terlebih dulu melihat pelaku yang menabraknya.

"Makanya, kalau lagi jalan jangan mikirin aku terus..."

Saat menoleh ke samping, alis Sakura mengernyit ketika ia melihat Naruto. Pria itu menjulurkan lidah dan langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja di jalan.

Sakura tercengang sampai Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ugh, dasar tidak sopan!" Desisnya tidak terima. "Pasti dia yang sengaja menabrakku! Awas aja nantiiiii!"

Tapi, ada pengecualian jika guru dan muridnya adalah dia dan Naruto.

Itu buruk—teramat sangat buruk.

.

.

.

**DEAR TEACHER**

"**Dear Teacher" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Naruto Namikaze x Sakura Haruno]**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**SECOND. **Murid Menyebalkan

.

.

"Aaa..."

"Di mana kertaskuu?"

Suara itu terdengar dari ruang guru, lebih tepatnya di meja Sakura Haruno. Dengan cepat kedua tangannya membuka satu per satu lemari yang ada di meja kerjanya. Pandangan matanya terus menjelajah celah-celah tersebut, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia cari.

Merasa usahanya nihil, Sakura mendesah pasrah dan mendudukan dirinya di bangku. "Padahal itu soal ulangan yang belum sempat di-_foto copy_..."

Sambil memijat keningnya sendiri, ia pun memejamkan sebentar kedua matanya. Siapa tau melalui cara ini ia dapat mengingat-ingat di mana terakhir kali ia menaruh kertas itu.

Setelah berpikir sekitar semenitan, ia mencoba untuk merilekskan diri. Sepertinya terakhir kali ia memegangnya adalah... saat ia keluar dari rumah. Dia ingat bahwa ia juga menyelipkan kertas tersebut bersama tumpukan map dan buku yang dipeluknya. Lalu ia ke sekolah, lewat gerbang, lalu—

"Ah!" Sontak saja Sakura berdiri. "Pasti kertas itu jatuh saat aku ditabrak Naruto!"

Baru saja Sakura akan berlari ke koridor lantai satu, mendadak ada sesosok guru yang mendatanginya.

"Sakura-_san_, kau mencari ini?" Bersama senyumannya, Kurenai memberikan selembar kertas—yang dicari Sakura. "Sepertinya kertasmu ini terjatuh dan terbang ditiup angin sampai ke parkiran. Untung saja ada _cleaning service_ yang menemukannya dan melihat namamu di kertas."

Sakura mengerjap pelan, diambilnya lembaran tadi dan dia lihat isinya baik-baik. Beberapa detik kemudian, senyumannya melebar dan matanya berkaca-kaca. "Terimakasih, Yuuhi-_san_!"

"Panggil Kurenai saja."

"Baiklah, Kurenai-_san_..."

Kurenai tersenyum. "Dan kalau boleh tau, kenapa bisa sampai jatuh?"

"Iya, tadi aku ditabrak Naruto. Kurenai-_san_ tau, kan? Murid menyebalkan dari kelas 12-A itu..." Dengan mendengus kesal Sakura merapihkan mejanya yang sempat dibuat acak-acakan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto?" Kurenai memiringkan kepalanya, seakan berpikir. "Iya, aku tau. Tapi, seingatku dia bukan—ah."

Sakura menoleh sekilas. "Bukan apa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Abaikan saja kalimat terakhirku. Aku ke kelas duluan, ya?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ia sebenarnya masih bingung tentang kelanjutan kalimat Kurenai, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

.

.

**~zo : dear teacher~**

.

.

Sakura melirik sekilas jadwal pelajarannya di hari Senin—hari ini. Lagi-lagi nama kelas yang tertulis di sana ialah kelas 12-A—kelas Naruto; kelas yang paling malas ia masuki. Jujur saja, anak di kelas itu baik-baik dan pintar. Semuanya terbukti unggulan, jadi ia tidak pernah kerepotan saat menjelaskan ulang materi-materi Biologi yang ia bawa. Tapi, masalahnya di sana ada Naruto Namikaze. Biang ribut, menyebalkan, dan segalanya yang bersifat negatif.

Sakura menghela nafas. Coba saja dia bisa memindahkan Naruto ke kelas lain...

Dibukanya pintu kelas 12-A dengan wajah malas, dan seperti biasa murid-murid yang melihatnya langsung segera duduk di bangkunya masing-masing.

Setelah Sakura meletakan bawaannya di atas meja, wanita itu membuka buku agenda dan melihat apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. "Nah, minggu lalu ada latihan yang belum selesai, kan? Sekarang cepat lanjutkan tugasnya. Kuberikan waktu 30 menit, nanti kalau sudah selesai kita akan mengoreksinya bersama-sama..."

Dengan tenang, setiap murid di dalam kelas mengambil buku PR-nya. Dan anehnya, tidak ada suara menyebalkan yang biasanya dikeluarkan Naruto.

Hm...

Tumben.

Sambil membaca buku Biologinya—karena ia juga menunggu murid-murid selesai mengerjakan latihan—Sakura melirikkan matanya ke Naruto Namikaze yang berada di bangku paling pojok belakang. Dan... ia terkejut. Dengan tatapan tidak percaya ia melihat Naruto sedang serius menulis di buku latihannya. Walaupun ia tidak tau apa yang dia kerjakan, ia lumayan bersyukur siswa itu tidak berulah seperti kemarin-kemarin. Setidaknya ada perkembangan, kan?

15 menit terlewat tanpa ada sepatah kata pun dari bibir Naruto. Ya, Sakura senang, namun dia jadi bingung juga. Dia tutup buku paket Biologinya dan ditaruhnya ke atas meja. Sambil menyilang kedua tangannya, Sakura berjalan ke deretan bangku murid terdepan yang ada di kelas.

"Kalau ada pertanyaan, jangan lupa bertanya, ya..."

"Iya, S_ensei_..."

Dilihatnya sekilas, Naruto tidak menjawab kalimatnya lagi. Ia masih serius dengan buku latihannya. Oke, sekarang rasa penasarannya semakin bertambah. Dia pun memilih untuk mendekati meja Naruto.

Mungkin karena suara langkah sepatu haknya, Naruto sedikit melepaskan pandangannya dari buku dan menatapnya. Sakura sempat seram sendiri ketika ia melihat arah mata Naruto yang seperti... menyelidikinya dari atas ke bawah. Sambil bergidik ngeri Sakura berkata. "Kenapa?"

Mata Naruto kembali ke mata Sakura. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_. Kau cantik sekali hari ini..." Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Apa sepulang sekolah mau main ke rumahku?"

"Tidak akan!" Tanpa berpikir Sakura menjawab dengan bentakan. Tampaknya ia masih dendam perlihal masalah tabrakan tadi pagi bersama Naruto. Ditariknya buku latihan Naruto untuk dia lihat.

Tapi, sedetik kemudian. Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak saat menemukan gambar dirinya dan Naruto—versi _chibi_—sedang berpegangan tangan.

"Itu aku sendiri loh yang gambar. Lucu, kan?"

Dalam hati, Sakura menyesal telah berpikir bahwa Naruto sudah berubah dan mau mengikuti pembelajaran sekolah.

"Oh, ya... Sakura-_chan_, kau harus lihat juga di halaman sebelumnya! Tadi aku menggambarmu pakai bikini loh!"

Dibantingnya buku tersebut ke meja Naruto. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu menggambar! Di mana latihanmu!?"

Naruto melepaskan raut bahagianya, ia menghela nafas dan menggantinya dengan wajah bosan. Setelah memalingkan wajah, ia menjawab singkat. "Lupa."

"Latihan itu bukan PR, cepat kerjakan sekarang!"

Diliriknya Sakura yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. "Malas. Tulisin dong—aduh!" Mendadak Naruto meringis kesakitan saat cuping telinganya dijewer begitu saja oleh Sakura. Sesudah mengambil kembali buku latihan pria tadi, tanpa rasa kasihan—karena sudah kelewat kesal—dia menarik Naruto sampai berdiri di tempatnya.

"Duh, sakiit!"

"Sekarang, lebih baik kau ambil buku latihanmu dan tarik bangkumu ke depan. Kau harus menyelsaikan latihan ini di mejaku!"

**. . .**

Sambil mengusap-usap telinga kirinya yang memerah karena jeweran sadis Sakura, dengan ogah-ogahan Naruto menarik bangkunya. Setelah itu, dia letakan bangkunya tepat di depan meja Sakura, sang guru. Naruto duduk dan merengut.

"Nih, aku sudah duduk."

Sakura mengangguk singkat lalu membuka halaman buku latihan Biologi Naruto yang hanya berisi coretan gambar asal—tidak ada tulisan sama sekali. "Sekarang, tulis apa yang kau ketahui dari 30 pertanyaan yang ada di buku."

"Aku lupa bawa buku paket."

"Kuberikan buku paketku untuk sementara. Cepat kerjakan."

"Aku lupa bawa alat tulis."

Sakura mengernyit. "Tadi kau gambar pakai apa, hah!?"

"Pulpen sih. Tapi mendadak hilang saat aku dijewermu."

"Jangan alasan!"

Naruto mengangkat tangan dan membentuk huruf v dengan kedua jarinya. "Seriusan."

Sakura berdesis sebal dan memberikan pulpennya sebagai pinjaman.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku lupa—"

"AKU TIDAK MAU TAU!" Dengan tampang seram Sakura melirik tajam ke Naruto. Naruto ketakutan, bahkan siswa-siswi yang awalnya sempat ketawa-tawa—karena melihat tingkah Naruto—langsung mencoba fokus lagi ke latihannya.

Pria itu nyengir. "Baiklah..."

Setelah Naruto yang saat ini berada di hadapannya mulai mencoba untuk menulis, Sakura mulai bisa menenangkan pikirannya dengan menghela nafas lega. Dia pandangi Naruto agar dia tidak berulah lagi, dan tak lupa juga mengawasi murid lain—yang masih berada di bangkunya masing-masing—agar tidak menyontek.

Akhirnya, tidak terasa sudah belasan menit terlewat. Sakura melirik jam dinding. Tinggal tersisa 15 menit lagi sebelum ia akan membahas latihan Biologi tersebut di papan tulis.

Tapi, selama seperempat jam ini ia harus berbuat apa? Ternyata menunggu itu membosankan juga. Harusnya tadi dia membawa novel sebagai bacaan.

Sakura yang sempat mengantuk mulai bertopang dagu. Karena tidak ada kerjaan, ia lirik buku latihan Naruto—karena kebetulan memang itulah sesuatu yang ada di depannya. Namun, mendadak lamunannya sedikit teralih ketika ia melihat tangan _tan_ itu berhenti menulis.

Sakura sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, mencoba melihat wajah Naruto. Tapi tidak dia sangka, ternyata Naruto sedang menatapnya juga. _Emerald_-nya bertemu dengan _sapphire_. Lama.

Anehnya, Naruto terus memandanginya menggunakan tatapan yang susah diartikan.

Pertamanya Sakura mengira pria itu akan cepat berpaling. Tapi sayangnya tidak. Setelah lima detik terlewat—dengan saling berbalas mata—Sakura-lah yang menyerah, dan segera menunduk untuk menyalakan _notebook_ miliknya. Entah kenapa, jadi ia yang salah tingkah sendiri.

"Waktu tinggal 10 menit lagi, pastikan kalian sudah menjawab lebih dari 30 soal, ya?"

Sesudah mengatakannya, Sakura mencoba untuk melupakan keheranannya pada Naruto dan fokus ke layar _notebook_. Ia buka _powerpoint_ yang sudah dia bikin kemarin malam. Dan setelah ia mengklik _file_ tersebut, Naruto memanggil namanya.

"Sakura."

Dengan tatapan waspada, Sakura mmelihatnya. Tapi, untungnya Naruto hanya menatap buku sambil menunjuk dengan jari ke sesuatu di halaman buku paket. "Aku lupa ini apa. Jelasin dong..."

Sakura terheran di tempatnya. Tidak tau kenapa ia merasa lagi-lagi Naruto berbeda—kali ini ia balik ke sifat biasanya. Orang itu memang aneh, kadang biasa saja, kadang menyebalkan dan kadang serius. Tapi _mood_-nya terlalu cepat berubah...

Sakura menghela nafas. "Tentang apa?"

"Yang ini..." Naruto mengetukkan ujung pulpennya ke gambar sebuah siklus. Sakura sedikit memajukan tubuhnya dan melihat gambar yang ditunjuk Naruto.

"Oh, itu tentang siklus hidup cacing kremi. Pelajaran animalia kelas 10."

"Kenapa pelajarannya ngulang sih?"

"Karena kau sudah kelas 12. Sudah sepantasnya kau mengulang pelajaran kelas 10 dan 11, kan?"

Naruto langsung berdesis malas. "Aku tau, mending sekarang jelasin aja."

Sakura meliriknya sinis. "Iya, iyaa..."

"Jadi, sesuai gambar pertama yang ini, cacing kremi itu bisa menembus kulit manusia—" Sakura menjelaskan, dan Naruto terdiam sambil memperhatikan jari Sakura yang sedang menunjuk gambar.

Tapi bukannya mendengarkan, Naruto malah terfokus pada tangan putih Sakura yang mulus itu. Pandangan matanya kembali datar.

"Nah, kau mengerti?"

Naruto menatapnya. "Kok penjelasannya singkat banget? Aku masih tidak mengerti nih." Bohongnya, padahal dia sendiri yang dari awal sekali tidak mendengarkan. Karena itu, dengan cepat Naruto meraih tangan Sakura dan mengarahkan telunjuk wanita itu ke gambar yang seolah-olah tidak ia pahami. "Jelaskan lagi yang ini..."

Sakura cukup kaget saat pria itu menggenggam tangannya. Tapi, berhubung orang itu sedang bertanya, Sakura menghapus seluruh pikiran negatif di benaknya dan cepat-cepat menjelaskan ulang.

"Nah... sudah kujelaskan sampai tiga kali, awas kalau masih tidak mengerti." Kata Sakura dengan nada sok sinis. Perlahan, Sakura mencoba menarik tangan kanannya yang masih dipegang Naruto. Tapi... tidak bisa—lebih tepatnya, tidak mau dilepaskan oleh pihak Naruto.

Dengan tatapan bertanya Sakura melirik Naruto. Lagi-lagi pria itu sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang susah dijelaskan.

"Hei, lepaskan..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Naruto... kau dengar aku, kan?"

Saat Sakura semakin memberikan tatapan sinisnya ke Naruto, pria itu mendadak tersenyum. Tersenyum lebar yang tampak dipaksakan. Lalu, tanpa aba-aba mendadak Naruto menarik tangannya. Membuatnya tersentak ke depan. Belum sempat Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya—yang kini semakin dekat dengan Naruto—pria itu menahannya dengan memeluk kepalanya.

Sakura mulai panik. Ini depan umum—depan kelas—kenapa Naruto berani sekali memperlakukannya seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau ada siswa-siswi lain yang melihat?

Karena memikirkan hal itu, degup jantung Sakura semakin kencang terdengar. Apa lagi ketika Naruto mengelus tangannya—yang masih digenggam pria tersebut—dengan ibu jarinya sendiri.

"Lepaskan aku..." Sakura berbisik pelan.

Naruto menyampingkan wajahnya dan menyenderkan pipi berkumis kucingnya ke permukaan pipi Sakura yang kini memanas.

Di detik itu, Naruto menaikan salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Teruslah merona seperti ini."

Dilepaskannya tangan Sakura sampai wanita itu langsung mundur setengah meter darinya.

"Kau harus suka padaku."

Sakura tertegun, nyaris tidak bisa bernafas saat mendengarnya.

Sontak saja Naruto berdiri bersama senyuman, kali ini benar-benar tersenyum ala Namikaze. "Sudah saatnya membahas latihan, kan? Boleh aku duduk di belakang lagi?" Katanya sambil menarik kursinya kembali ke tempat asalnya.

Di detik itu Sakura merasakan lagi dirinya dapat menghembuskan nafas.

.

.

**~zo : dear teacher~**

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, hari Sabtu pun tiba. Itu adalah hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sakura di tujuh hari berbeda di dalam hidupnya—selain Minggu, tentunya. Sekolah libur, dan karena itu juga ia libur.

Terbalut dengan baju pergi santai, Sakura menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa _restaurant_ dan mendesah bahagia. Wanita berumur 20 tahun itu membuka kelopak matanya, lalu menatap langit-langit ruangan ini yang terdesain dengan teramat cantik. Cocok buat dirinya yang sedang stress akibat mengajar di sekolah. Apa lagi dengan gantungan lampu berupa lampion-lampion unik karena terbentuk dari berbagai macam bidang dan warna.

Sudah lama sekali ia tidak rileks seperti ini. Yah, walaupun lima hari yang lalu ia juga ke _mall_, tetap saja terasa lama baginya—yang dulu hampir setiap hari bisa bebas ke mana-mana. Memang sih, semenjak ia menambah profesinya menjadi guru sekolah, Sakura semakin dibebani banyak hal. Dimulai dari tugas membuat soal, mengoreksi nilai, dan lainnya. Belum lagi kalau kuliahnya—karena ia juga masih merupakan mahasiswi kedokteran—menyuruhnya membuat tugas.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, semuanya benar-benar melelahkan...

Tapi, tidak jika tujuan utamanya adalah Kakashi Hatake. Cinta memang harus berkorban, kan?

Takut nanti ketiduran di sini, akhirnya Sakura sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia menoleh ke sekitar. Di sini, ia sendirian, dan hanya ditemani oleh segelas _fruit punch_ dan sepotong _chiffon cake_-nya yang tinggal separuh. Dia lirik jam digital yang tertera di ponselnya.

"Ah, Ino di mana sih? Kok lama banget?" Sakura menggerutu.

Benar, ia sedang ada janji bersama sahabat karibnya, yaitu Ino Yamanaka. Rencananya, hari ini mereka akan menghabiskan hari untuk _shopping_ di salah satu toko baju yang baru saja dibuka minggu lalu. Tapi sayangnya wanita pirang tersebut sudah terlambat sekitar 20 menitan.

**Trrrr...**

Mendadak suara itu terdengar dari ponsel Sakura yang digenggamnya. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfon, ia langsung mengangkat.

"_Moshi moshi_? Ino?" Jawabnya terlebih dulu. Lalu sebelum ia berkata, orang yang di seberang keburu menyelanya panjang lebar. Sontak pun Sakura mengganti raut wajahnya menjadi malas. "Ah... begitu, ya? Baiklah kalau kau mendadak tidak bisa... mungkin minggu depan aja. _Jaa_."

**Klik.**

"Aaaaa..." Sakura mengerang sembari memegangi rambut merah mudanya yang kini sedikit acakan-acakan. "Acara _shopping_-ku gagal. Mending pulang deh." Bersama wajah sedih Sakura meminum _fruit punch_-nya. Setelah itu barulah ia mengangkat tangannya untuk meminta _bill_ kepada pelayan.

Setelah membayar, Sakura berniat langsung pergi. Namun ketika ia baru saja berdiri, kedua irisnya mendadak melihat sesuatu yang membuat degup jantungnya berdebar-debar. Bagaikan tersengat listrik, tubuhnya membeku, dan perlahan-lahan ia langsung terduduk sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan buku menu.

Tentu saja Sakura salah tingkah, karena di _restaurant_ ini... ada sesosok pria berambut perak yang sangat amat dikenalinya. Itu Kakashi Hatake. Dan orang itu—dengan membawa nampan makanannya yang terdapat _sandwich_ dan soda—sedang berjalan ke daerahnya, tempat di mana banyak deretan meja _restaurant_ yang masih kosong.

Dalam hati, Sakura berdebat sendiri. Ia ingin menyapa Kakashi, tapi takut Kakashi mengiranya sok kenal. Tapi jika ia tidak menyapa Kakashi, ia bisa-bisa dibilang sombong.

Sekarang ia galau. Ia harus memilih satu... dia anggap sok kenal, atau dianggap sombong.

Cepat pilih, Sakura...

"Kau?"

Kaget, Sakura pun sontak saja menurunkan buku menunya dan langsung melihat Kakashi—yang sudah berdiri di samping mejanya—dengan tatapan tegang.

"Haruno-_san_?" Ulangnya.

"Eh, Ka-Kakashi!"

"Iya, tidak kusangka kita bisa bertemu di sini..."

"A-Aa, h-hai!" Sapa Sakura, maksa karena terlalu gugup.

Kakashi mengangguk singkat.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"I-IYA!"

**. . .**

Masih di _mall_ yang sama, namun di tempat yang berbeda... di sanalah Naruto berada. Jika saat ini Kakashi dan Sakura sedang menempati daerah makanan, Naruto sedang menghabiskan waktu bermainnya di _game center_. Dan kedua tempat itu dekat, bahkan bersebrangan.

**Brakh!**

**Brakh!**

Suara bola basket yang menyentuh _ring _itu membuat suara pantulan yang berisik, tapi tidak ada yang memperhatikan—karena memang dari sananya _game center_ selalu dipenuhi oleh suara kencang dari mesin _game_.

Salah satunya adalah _game_ yang sedang dimainkan oleh Naruto dan Kiba, _game_ basket. Ketika waktu sudah habis, total _score_ pun tercetak di papan nilai.

"_Score_-ku 264. Kau berapa, Naruto?" Kiba Inuzuka—sahabatnya yang tadi juga memainkan game ini di sebelah—menoleh dan melihat _score_ Naruto.

Setelah selesai, dengan tatapan seriusnya Naruto mendongak dan melihat ke _score_ yang tertera di atas _ring_. Totalnya 356. Tidak buruk, tapi tetap saja masih jauh dibawah rekor sebelumnya yang pernah ia raih.

"Cih, aku kalah. Ayo main lagi. Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah darimu."

Naruto tidak berbicara. Sembari mengelap keringat yang tertumpuk di dahinya menggunakan bahu, Naruto menggesekan kembali kartu _game_-nya sehingga mesin itu dapat beroperasi lagi.

Melihat situasi Naruto yang seperti itu, Kiba tidak terlalu dibuatnya heran. Dia sudah tau jika temannya yang satu itu sedang dalam keadaan serius, ia akan jarang berbicara—bahkan berbeda 180 derajat dari kebiasaannya sehari-hari.

Kiba menghela nafas, lalu mengikuti gerak Naruto untuk mengulang permainan.

Saat penutup laju bola sudah terbuka, dengan cepat Naruto mengambil dan balik melemparkannya ke _ring_ untuk mencetak dua _score_. Ada yang langsung masuk, ada yang tidak. Tapi perbandingannya 10:1. Angka di score pun naik dengan sebegitu cepat.

**Brakh!**

**Brakh!**

**Brakh!**

**Jdukh!**

Naruto tersentak saat melihat ada satu dari bola hitam—yang dia lemparkan tadi—menghantam keras ke ujung _ring_ dan memantul keluar. Nyaris saja bola tersebut menabrak wajahnnya apa bila ia tidak sempat menghindar.

Naruto menghela nafas, lalu melirik bola yang kini menggelinding jauh keluar dari _game center_.

"Bentar, mau ngambil bola dulu..." Katanya ke Kiba yang masih sibuk bermain.

Kiba tertawa pelan. "Oke. Tapi jangan jadiin itu alasan kalau aku menang darimu, ya!"

Setelah mendapatkan izin dari Kiba, Naruto langsung mencari di mana bola tadi berhenti. Ternyata bola itu sudah berada di sudut sebuah _restaurant_ yang diberikan kaca transparan sebagai dindingnya.

Ia ambil bola tersebut dan berniat langsung kembali ke tempat _game_. Tapi, mendadak langkahnya tertahan karena suatu hal. Tidak sengaja ia melihat dua orang warga sekolahnya yang berada di dalam _restaurant_ itu melalui kaca. Ya, Sakura... dan Kakashi.

Naruto mengernyit. Tapi belum lama terdiam, ia langsung berlari ke _game center_.

Namun bukannya lanjut bermain, Naruto malah melempar bola itu ke tempatnya dan segera menepuk pundak Kiba.

"Woi, aku pergi duluan, ya."

**. . .**

Jika dilihat dari raut wajah yang sekarang sedang ditampilkan oleh Sakura, semuanya pasti sudah dapat menebak bahwa wanita itu sedang jatuh cinta. Dengan pipi yang terus memerah, Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari Kakashi yang terduduk di hadapannya.

Saat mengobrol, kadang Sakura salah tingkah, gelisah sendiri, dan lain-lain. Perasaannya bercampur aduk ketika melihat Kakashi tersenyum dan mengajaknya berbicara. Apa lagi sesaat Kakashi menatap langsung kedua matanya.

Dan untungnya... Sakura bersyukur Kakashi tidak terlalu sadar—entah karena Kakashi yang kelewat cuek atau memang berpura-pura tidak tau.

Tapi, sayangnya Naruto menyadari itu. Karena hal tersebutlah Naruto memasang senyuman buatan ketika ia memasuki _restaurant_.

Dan sialnya, Sakura sempat melihatnya. Awalnya Sakura _shock_, dan wajahnya semakin mengeluarkan hawa hitam saat Naruto—dengan perasaan tidak bersalah—langsung duduk di sampingnya.

"Laper... minta makan dong."

Sakura terdiam, dan Kakashi-lah yang menyambut Naruto.

"Ternyata kau ada di sini ya, Naruto?"

"Iya, tadi aku sama Kiba. Tapi Kiba sudah pulang." Bohongnya dan mengambil gelas pesanan baru milik Sakura yang sekarang tinggal setengah. Tanpa sungkan pria itu meminumnya lewat sedotan yang sama.

Di detik itu juga Sakura mendelik.

"Kenapa, Sakura-_chan_? Marah karena minumanmu kuambil, ya? Tidak, kan?" Naruto—yang saat ini sedang memakai pakaian bebas berupa jaket putih bergaris merah—dengan sedikit menaikan salah satu sudut bibirnya.

Nah, benar saja... Naruto memang memancingnya untuk marah!

Dan Naruto berhasil, kini ia sudah sangat amat marah—terutama karena Naruto bertindak seenaknya saat dia berada di depan Kakashi. Terlebihnya lagi Kakashi memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan bertanya—walaupun masih terdapat kesan cueknya.

"Kalian akrab, ya?"

Tapi, kali ini Kakashi sedikit peka. Pasti karena menyadari Naruto yang memanggil Sakura dengan nama kecil dan juga embel-embel '-_chan_'.

Tentu saja Sakura berniat menggeleng, namun Naruto keburu menyelanya. "Iya, _Sensei_ baru tau?"

Sakura berdecak. Entah kenapa dia sangat risih dengan kehadiran Naruto di sini—yang juga menghancurkan suasana romantisnya bersama Kakashi.

"Kenapa?" Naruto menghadapkan wajah polosnya ke Sakura. "Sakura-_chan_ marah ya karena aku ganggu?"

Sakura mencoba bersabar dengan cara mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Jika ia tidak menahan rasa kesalnya, bisa saja kedua tangan ini lepas kendali dan malah menghajar Naruto. Sebenarnya sih ia mau memukul pria itu, tapi ia tidak mau Kakashi melihat sosok aslinya yang beringas.

Oleh sebab itu... ia harus tetap menjaga _image_ anggunnya.

Lagi pula, ia juga ingin tau apakah Kakashi cemburu atau tidak. Jadi dengan jantung berdegup kencang, sedikit-sedikit ia memperhatikan reaksi pria berambut perak itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kakashi menjawabnya ramah. "Kau datang di waktu yang tepat, Naruto. Baru saja aku mau pergi. Mungkin kau bisa menemani Haruno-_san_ di sini."

**Jdeng.**

Nyawa Sakura seakan mau lepas ketika melihat Kakashi berdiri. Dan bukannya merasa bersalah, Naruto malah melambaikan tangan. "Yosh, hati-hati di jalan pulang, Kakashi-_sensei_!"

Sakura terduduk lemas di bangkunya.

Ah... parah.

Semua ini karena Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, nge-_date_ yuk—"

**BUAGH!**

Setelah Kakashi menghilang dari _restaurant_, Sakura langsung menyikut telak tulang rusuk Naruto yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

"BODOOOH! KENAPA KAU MENGHANCURKAN MOMEN-MOMEN TERBAHAGIAKU BERSAMA KAKASHI, HAH?!"

.

.

**~zo : dear teacher~**

.

.

Bersama langkah kaki yang bisa dibilang lumayan cepat, Sakura berjalan dengan emosi yang merasuki seluruh tubuhnya. Ia sedang marah. Dan kini... bersama wajah tenang, pria berambut jabrik itu masih saja membuntutinya dari belakang.

Kadang kali Sakura berbalik, dan menyuruh Naruto pergi dan bentakan kasar. Tapi bukannya menuruti perkataan gurunya, Naruto malah menggeleng santai. Sakura kesal, jadi dia biarkan saja Naruto mengikutinya. Mungkin kalau orang itu sudah bosan atau capek, dia akan pergi dengan sendirinya.

Tapi, di suatu pertigaan sepertinya Sakura salah memilih jalan. Ini jalan buntu.

Dengan menghela nafas kesal, Sakura berbalik dan melewati si Namikaze. Tapi, tampaknya hal itu sedikit gagal karena mendadak pergelangan tangannya langsung dicengkram kuat oleh Naruto.

"Kau mau ke mana sih?"

"Aku tidak mau ke mana-mana. Kau pergi sana! Jangan ikuti aku lagi, sialan!"

Bersama genggaman yang masih menahan tangan Sakura, Naruto tertawa. "Jangan kayak gitu. Tidak boleh ngatain muridmu sendiri dengan sebutan tadi..."

"Masa bodo! Cepat lepaskan aku! Atau aku akan berteriak minta tolong!"

"Teriak saja... kau mau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri? Lagipula orang tampan kayak aku mana bisa disangka penjahat."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Ckck, kau ini pemarah sekali. Bilang aja kalau kau lagi bingung mau ke mana..." Ia abaikan Sakura yang sedang bersusah payah melepaskan genggaman tangannya, dan menarik wanita itu ke sebuah _stand_ faforitnya.

_Stand ice cream_ yang cukup terkenal.

"Tenang, kau kutraktir."

"Tidak perlu! Kau pikir aku tidak punya uang!?" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Tapi tetap saja Naruto menggeleng—dan itu tandanya Naruto-lah yang tetap ingin membayarkan semuanya.

"Kau mau rasa apa aja?" Tanya Naruto ketika sudah berdiri di depan _stand_-nya. Sakura melirik berbagai macam rasa yang tersedia. Inginnya sih dia memilih rasa _strawberry_, tapi tidak jadi karena ia menjaga _image_-nya.

Sepuluh detik terlewat tanpa suara, Naruto menghela nafas. "Tidak mau memilih? Kupilihin deh." Kedua iris _sapphire_-nya memandang si penjual. "Kasih ke dia rasa buah-buahan yang paling busuk."

"Eh, jangan! Biar aku yang pilih sendiri!" Sakura _sweatdrop_, membiarkan Naruto tersenyum melihat responnya. "Em... aku ingin yang campuran _white chocolate _dan _strawberry_."

"Kalau begitu aku pilih _blueberry_ yang dicampur _mint_."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar..."

Tak lama kemudian, dua buah _ice cream_ bulat yang cukup besar itu ditaruh ke wafel coklat berbentuk mangkuk. Jujur saja, Sakura terkagum-kagum sendiri melihatnya. Mungkin itu karena ia bukanlah penggemar _ice cream_, sehingga ia belum pernah ke sini. Selain itu, untuk apa menghabiskan sebagian dari uang _shopping_-nya hanya untuk membeli _dessert_ berlemak ini?

Setelah Naruto membayar semua, akhirnya mereka berdua pun duduk bersebelahan di salah satu meja kayu _outdoor _milik _stand_.

"Manis..."

Sakura berbisik senang saat menyentuhkan lidahnya ke permukaan _ice cream_.

Naruto meliriknya. "Apa kau lupa, ya? Tadi kan kau menolakku untuk menraktirmu. Kupikir gengsimu tinggi."

"Tadi kau sudah menghancurkan rasa gengsiku. Jadi untuk apa aku mempertahankannya lagi?" Sakura membuang muka, lalu menggeser bangkunya sedikit. Walaupun sudah tidak terlalu risih bersama Naruto, dia tetap mengusahakan diri agar tidak terlalu berdekatan dengan pria itu.

"Jadi... bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sudah tidak marah lagi denganku, kan?"

"Oh... kau menyogokku, ya?" Desisnya sambil mengernyit. "Tentu saja aku masih marah! Kakashi mengajakku berbicara di sekolah aja aku sudah sujud syukur! Dan hari ini... kau malah menghancurkannya dengan wajah tak berdosa."

"Aku memang tidak berdosa kok."

"Aku tidak percaya!"

Naruto berdecak malas. "Lagian, bukannya Kakashi memang pergi karena sudah bosan berbasa-basi denganmu? Tadi kebetulan aku datang dan dia menyerahkanmu padaku."

"Sembarangan!"

Naruto tertawa kecil, tapi kemudian ia menatap Sakura menggunakan pandangan kosong. "Hei, Sakura..."

"Apa?"

"Mau nanya."

"Nanya tentang apa?"

"Pelajaran."

"Wah, tumbenan. Apa yang mau kau tanya?"

"Apa bedanya aku sama Kakashi-_sensei_?"

Kedua mata Sakura mengerjap pelan.

"Itu bukan pelajaran..."

"Jawab aja apa susahnya?"

Dia pandangi Naruto yang masih diam menunggu sepatah kata darinya. Karena menyadari suasana serius tersebut, Sakura sempat ragu menjawab. "Aa... apa, ya?"

Tatapan Naruto menjadi tajam ketika melihat iris _emerald_ itu mulai menghindarinya.

"Mungkin karena Kakashi lebih—"

"Jangan kau jawab karena Kakashi-_sensei_ lebih dewasa dariku."

Sakura mengerjap pelan.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang kedewasaanku, ataupun kedewasaan Kakashi-_sensei_. Aku mau jawaban yang lain."

Sakura menelan ludah. Kenapa pembicaraan ini seakan menekannya sih?

"Oke, tenang dulu. Bairkan aku berpikir sebentar..." Sakura menghela nafas. "Hm... mungkin karena sifatnya yang pendiam, cuek, namun tetap ramah."

Sakura menatap Naruto. Kini pria itu menatap _ice cream_-nya, tidak sedang memandangnya.

Lalu ia merendahkan suara, berharap Naruto tidak akan terlalu tersinggung. "Sedangkan kau ribut, menyebalkan, dan... aneh."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa menyukai Kakashi-_sensei_? Ada ratusan orang yang pendiam, cuek dan ramah, kan?" Naruto menjawab cepat.

"Iya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Namanya juga cinta pada pandangan pertama. Jelas itu berbeda..."

Kedua alis Naruto mengernyit. "Kau cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya?"

"Iya."

"Kapan kalian berdua pertama kali bertemu?"

"Di universitasku. Dia datang menjadi asisten dosen pengganti." Sakura tersenyum saat mengingat masa-masa itu. Tapi Naruto malah memasang wajah tidak suka.

"Lalu, kalau misalnya saat guru asisten pengganti di universitasmu adalah aku, apa kau akan jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Mungkin... tidak. Ah, entahlah..."

Pemilik iris _sapphire_ itu memejamkan mata, lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Oke, aku harus pulang."

Naruto pun melempar _ice cream_-nya yang sudah hampir habis itu ke tong sampah yang di dekatnya, lalu ia melirik Sakura.

"Hoi, ada _ice cream_ di atas bibirmu."

Sakura pun panik. "Mana?"

Saat Sakura akan membereskan krim manis di bibirnya dengan lidah—mendadak dan tidak di sangka olehnya—wajah pria itu mendekat, sehingga membuat lidahnya sekilas bersentuhan dengan lidah Naruto yang juga ikutan menjilat krim di bibirnya.

Ditatapnya mata Sakura yang masih mematung.

"Tuh, tadi kubantu beresin."

Tak lama kemudian, tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto beranjak keluar. Pergi dari hadapan Sakura.

Dan di tempatnya... Sakura merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas. Lalu ia memegang bibirnya sendiri.

"A-Apa-apaan tadi?" Gerutunya malu.

Walaupun Naruto tidak bisa dibilang menciumnya, tetap saja lidah mereka bertemu!

Jadi... apakah mereka ciuman, atau bukan?

"Aaaaaa, bodoh! Harusnya aku marah! Bukan _speechless_ seperti tadi!"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**BA! *digampar* Huhu, maaf ya telat nge-update! Padahal niatannya ini dua minggu sekali loh, eh ternyata malah berbulan-bulan gini. Aku emang payah banget. Yaudah, singkat kata... semoga suka aja sama chapter ini... :(**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**jst rdr, Guest, Kuromi no Sora, Guest, Eilla 'qina, Rei Jo, Lily Purple Lily, jerry. ekin, Namikaze nada, si bumi, Sabaku Tema-chan, Momo kuro, Zack, L Namikaze, reader, Rinzu15 The 4th Espada, gui gui M. I. T, Hoshi Yukinua, nona fergie, molly, NaMIKAze Nara, Amai Yuki, Miya-hime Nakashinki, Kataokafidy, C. O. Pinkblond, Lokkasena, RizalulAmzad, Namikaze Resta, minatsuki heartnet.**

.

.

**Pojok Bales Review :**

**Akhirnya ada fanfict NaruSaku high school lagi. **Semoga suka. **Guru sama murid tapi cuma beda dua tahun, ya? **Iya, jangan terlalu berondonglah heheh. **Kok rasanya Naruto bandel gitu? **Em, gemana, ya. Iseng semi bandel deh. **Di sini Naruto ngga IC, tapi juga ngga OOC. Keren! **Terimakasihh. **Apa Naruto ada hubungan darah sama Kakashi? **Ngga, mereka cuma temenan aja :) **Rasanya di kalimat terakhir di chap 1 agak jomplang sama sifat senga Naruto. **Eh? Menurutku itu termasuk senga banget loh. Oh, mungkin karena di sini Naruto jadi bad temper, kali ya? Mood-nya bisa ganti-ganti dari senga dan serius dengan cepat. Cmiiw xD **Penasaran sama cara Naruto buat Sakura suka sama dia. **Hehe. **Gomen aku ngga bisa jadi reviewer pertama. **Nggapapaa (y). **Dapet inspirasi sifat Naruto dari teman SMP-ku yang mana? **Cowok yang sifatnya keren ituu. Aku suka banget ngeliatin gayanya dia, apa lagi cincin kawin (?) yang dia pake di jari manisnya hihi #apasihzo. **Everywhere you are, you always be my sister. **Awww makasih, Tema-chan! #peyukTema-chan. **Kenapa Naruto merokok? **Karena aku suka sama cowok yang ngerokok (di FFn) xD **Kakashi ngga terlalu mengganggu NaruSaku, kan? **Ngga, di sini malah semuanya Sakura yang ngejar Kakashi kok. **Zo aneh ya, ngga tertarik sama percintaan guru-murid di RL, tapi malah seneng bikin fict guru-murid. **Hahah aku juga ngga tau #plak. Tapi itu memang 1000% benar. Aku benci—ehem, maksudku kurang suka hubungan guru-murid di RL :X **Partikel 'lah'-nya terlalu banyak. **Oke, akan dikurangin. **'Tau' harusnya jadi 'tahu'. **Um, tapi aku lebih suka make 'tau'. Tapi, mungkin kalau di kata 'tau' yang diapit sama imbuhan, aku bisa ngeubahnya jadi 'tahu'. Terimakasih sarannya ^^ **Update IBWFY. **Udah, baru aja di-update minggu lalu hehe. **Slight pairing ini SasuHina, ya? **Ada sih, tapi kayaknya ngga bakalan dibahas lagi ._. **Kakashi udah punya istri belum, ya? **Wah, ada ngga yaa wkwk. **Great, more than sinetron at RCT*. **Terima kasihh.

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Oh, ya. Apa kau sudah tau? Hari ini kau ada tes."

"Dan kau akan dites oleh Kakashi."

"Ha-Haruno-_sensei_... Haruno-_sensei_ kenapa?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Sakura-_san_? Habisnya keluarga anak itu adalah pemilik sekolah ini, jadi sedikit wajar apa bila ia menjadi terlalu dibebaskan."

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	3. Penilaian

**Previous Chap :**

Kedua alis Naruto mengernyit. "Kau cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya?"

"Iya."

"Kapan kalian berdua pertama kali bertemu?"

"Di universitasku. Dia datang menjadi asisten dosen pengganti." Sakura tersenyum saat mengingat masa-masa itu. Tapi Naruto malah memasang wajah tidak suka.

"Lalu, kalau misalnya saat guru asisten pengganti di universitasmu adalah aku, apa kau akan jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Mungkin... tidak. Ah, entahlah..."

Pemilik iris _sapphire_ itu memejamkan mata, lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Oke, aku harus pulang."

Naruto pun melempar _ice cream_-nya yang sudah hampir habis itu ke tong sampah yang di dekatnya, lalu ia melirik Sakura.

"Hoi, ada _ice cream_ di atas bibirmu."

Sakura pun panik. "Mana?"

Saat Sakura akan membereskan krim manis di bibirnya dengan lidah—mendadak dan tidak di sangka olehnya—wajah pria itu mendekat, sehingga membuat lidahnya sekilas bersentuhan dengan lidah Naruto yang juga ikutan menjilat krim di bibirnya.

Ditatapnya mata Sakura yang masih mematung.

"Tuh, tadi kubantu beresin."

Tak lama kemudian, tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto beranjak keluar. Pergi dari hadapan Sakura.

Dan di tempatnya... Sakura merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas. Lalu ia memegang bibirnya sendiri.

"A-Apa-apaan tadi?" Gerutunya malu.

Walaupun Naruto tidak bisa dibilang menciumnya, tetap saja lidah mereka bertemu!

Jadi... apakah mereka ciuman, atau bukan?

"Aaaaaa, bodoh! Harusnya kau marah! Bukan _speechless_ seperti tadi!"

.

.

Di Senin paginya, Kurenai melihat Sakura yang baru saja memasuki ruang guru dengan wajah lesu. Ia yang menyadari hal itu langsung menyambutnya bersama senyuman, berharap gadis berambut merah muda itu menjadi semangat.

"_Ohayou_."

Mendengar sapaan barusan, Sakura menyahut singkat. "_Ohayou_..."

"Kenapa lesu? Ada masalah?"

Sakura menghela nafas, lalu memperhatikan Kurenai yang sedang berdiri di dekat dispenser sebelah pintu masuk. Tampaknya ia sedang menyeduh coklat panas di _mug_-nya. Guru itu terlihat santai sekali mengawali hari ini.

"Ya, bisa dikatakan seperti itu..."

"Dengan murid?"

Sakura mengangguk singkat.

"Naruto, ya?"

"Iya—" Sedetik setelah kata itu terucap, wajah Sakura memerah. Entah kenapa ia kembali teringat dengan insiden 'lidah mereka yang bersentuhan' pada Sabtu lalu. "B-Bu-Bukann! Tentu saja bukan! Hahaha!"

Kurenai tersenyum menyaksikan respon mencurigakan milik Sakura. "Tenang saja, tidak perlu panik. Aku sudah tau kok kalau kau—"

"AAA! Jangan dikatakan! Tolong jangan dikatakan! Aku berani sumpah, aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa dengannya!"

Kurenai memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Dan di saat itulah Sakura berdesis. Kenapa ia bisa salah tingkah seperti itu?

Dia tepuk-tepuk pelan kedua pipinya dan mencoba berkonsentrasi. "_Gomen ne_, Kurenai-_san_. Lupakan kalimatku yang terakhir..."

"Baiklah, Sakura-_san_..." Kurenai tertawa kecil. Dia jadi menyimpulkan diam-diam tentang adanya hubungan di antara Sakura dan Naruto. "Oh, ya. Apa kau sudah tau? Hari ini kau ada tes."

"Tes?" Tanyanya. Lalu ia mengingat-ingat kalimat Tsunade dulu pernah diucapkannya. "Tes yang katanya akan menentukan apakah aku lulus atau tidaknya menjadi guru, ya?"

"Benar. Dan kau akan dites oleh Kakashi."

"Ehh!? Hari ini!?" Sakura terkejut. Cepat-cepat ia menutup mulutnya agar tidak bersuara lebih kencang dari itu. "Be-Benarkah?"

"Iya..."

Sakura inginnya senang, tapi ketika mengingat adanya Naruto di salah satu kelas ajarannya, sebuah perasaan khawatir datang menghampiri.

"Ng, Kurenai-_san_... kalau boleh tau, Kakashi-_san_ mengetesku pada saat aku mengajar kelas apa?"

Kurenai berpikir sebentar. "Katanya sih 12-C. Soalnya tes ini harus dilakukan di kelas yang belum pernah kau coba ajarkan..."

"Ah, baguslahhh~" Sakura mendesah lega. Untung saja bukan di kelas 12-A—kelas Naruto. Kalau iya, pasti Naruto akan menghancurkan semuanya.

**Cklek.**

Seseorang membuka pintu. Kurenai dan Sakura yang masih berdiri di dekat sana pun menoleh. Dilihatnya Naruto yang dengan ceria memasuki ruang guru. Naruto yang langsung menyadari kehadiran Sakura pun segera memanggilnya.

"Sakura-_chan_~"

Saat mendengar suara menyebalkan itu, Sakura kesal, tapi ia tidak bisa berbohong kalau jantungnya tidak berdetak kencang. "Hei, jangan masuk sembarangan ke ruangan guru! Dasar tidak sopan!"

Naruto langsung berhenti di samping Kurenai. "Jangan marah-marah dong. Kurenai-_sensei_ aja sudah terbiasa kok sama aku yang seperti ini. Iya kan, _Sensei_?"

Kurenai hanya tertawa. "Dasar, Naru..."

Sakura menggeleng pasrah. Ia sedikit heran dengan Kurenai yang begitu baik ke Naruto yang menyebalkan. Gadis berambut merah muda itu pun melirik ke wajah Naruto. Dan kebetulan, ada sesuatu hal yang menangkap perhatiannya. Sesuatu yang panjang dan putih—menyerupai batang rokok versi kecil—yang berada di sela bibir pria itu.

"Ah! Dia ngerokok!"

Saat Sakura meneriakinya, Naruto langsung memasang wajah kaget yang disengaja—dengan salah satu alis yang naik dan kedua mata yang mengernyit. Lalu ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Dia perlihatkan sebuah permen lolipop mini berbentuk bundar di atas permukaan lidahnya. "Bukan sih. Ini permen."

Merasa ia hanya mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, Sakura langsung membuang muka dan berjalan ke mejanya. Naruto—yang semula mendatangi ruang guru memang untuk bertemu Sakura—mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Cie, yang nanti mau dinilai jadi guru..." Godanya dengan nada menyebalkan—tampaknya siswa pirang itu sudah tau duluan. Sakura tetap mengabaikannya. Melihat reaksi Sakura, Naruto tertawa dan mempercepat langkah kakinya sehingga dapat membalap Sakura dan menghalangi jalannya.

"Cie, yang nanti mau dinilai guru..." Naruto mencondongkan wajahnya ke Sakura. Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu mundur selangkah—risih.

"Cie, yang nanti mau—"

"Iya!" Sebelum Naruto mengulang kalimatnya lagi, Sakura berdesis—berharap suara sinisnya hanya dapat didengar oleh siswa itu seorang. "Hari ini aku memang akan dinilai oleh Kakashi! Tapi, sayangnya _image_-ku akan baik di depan dia, karena penilaiannya saat aku mengajar di kelas 12-C—bukan kelasmu!"

Sakura memajang senyuman kemenangan, lalu ia memukul lengan Naruto dengan mapnya. "Sana ke kelas! Kau tidak boleh berada di sini!"

Naruto pun dikeluarkan dari ruang guru oleh Sakura. Tapi bukannya pergi, ia malah terdiam di depan pintu. Siswa itu merenung.

"Oh... ternyata begitu. Di kelas 12-C, ya?"

Naruto menggigit permen lolipopnya sampai manisan itu pecah di dalam mulutnya.

"Kebetulan. Mungkin justru itulah waktu yang pas untuk meruntuhkan harga dirimu di depan Kakashi-_sensei_."

.

.

.

**DEAR TEACHER**

"**Dear Teacher" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Naruto Namikaze x Sakura Haruno]**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**THIRD. **Penilaian

.

.

Sebentar lagi, Sakura akan menjalankan sebuat tes yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tentu saja, tes ini mempertaruhkan citranya di hadapan Kakashi—karena pria itulah yang akan menilainya dalam mengajar.

Jadi, Sakura benar-benar tidak sabar sekaligus gugup.

Karena hal tersebut, sebelum jam penilaiannya di kelas 12-C dimulai lima menit lagi, Sakura menyempatkan diri ke toilet. Ia letakan mapnya ke sisi wastafel dan berdiri tegap di depan kaca. Ia pandangi penampilannya dari atas sampai ke bawah.

Merasa poninya kurang rapi, Sakura segera menyisirnya dengan jemari. Lalu setelah merasa riasan sederhana di wajahnya baik-baik saja, gadis beriris _emerald_ itu mencoba tersenyum.

Sembari menahan kedua sudut bibirnya, ia pun memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha agar tetap terlihat sempurna di berbagai sudut pandang sisi.

Sampai akhirnya, ia pun puas dengan penampilannya hari ini.

Ia merasa sehat, semangat dan cantik.

Karena itu, semoga semuanya berjalan lancar.

Usai mengumpulkan keyakinan, segeralah Sakura mengambil mapnya dan berjalan keluar toilet. Tapi, baru saja ia akan menaiki tangga agar dapat ke lantai tiga, dilihatnya Kakashi yang baru saja turun.

Saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu, Kakashi menyapanya dengan senyuman, dan Sakura mengangguk pelan—sedikit menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"_Ohayou_, Haruno-_san_. Siap untuk penilaian?" Tanyanya.

"I-Iya." Sakura memasang cengiran terbaiknya. "Aku siap."

"Baguslah, selamat berusaha. Setelah memfotokopi di ruang administrasi, aku akan segera ke atas."

Kakashi pun berjalan melewati Sakura.

Sepeninggal Kakashi, Sakura pun memeluk erat mapnya dan tersenyum lebar.

Entah kenapa, hari ini sepertinya keberuntungan besar sedang mendatangi Sakura. Pertama, Kakashi mendukungnya. Dan yang kedua, tidak ada Naruto di kelas 12-C.

Jadi, ia harus mendapatkan nilai tinggi di pandangan seorang Kakashi Hatake maupun penilaian guru!

.

.

**~zo : dear teacher~**

.

.

Ketika jarum panjang di jam dinding kelas sudah menunjukan pukul 10.00 pagi, itu tandanya sudah masuk jam pelajaran biologi di ruangan 12-C. Tapi berhubung sang guru belum sampai ke kelas, sebagian besar dari murid-murid banyak yang merusuh. Ada yang tertawa keras-keras, merumpi di meja belakang, bahkan ada yang saling melempar kertas.

Sampai akhirnya Sakura membuka pintu dan memberikan salam. "Siang, semua..."

Melihat guru—yang sebelumnya tidak pernah mengajar mereka—memasuki kelas, salah satu siswa berambut coklat terheran-heran. "Kau siapa, eh?"

"Aku adalah guru biologi, yang akan mengajar di sini untuk sementara waktu."

"Oh... guru, ya? Padahal kalau kau murid baru, kau akan kujadikan pacar kedua..." Orang itu bertingkah seolah-olah dirinya kecewa, disusul oleh tawa teman-teman sekelas. "Oh, ya. Aku Kiba Inuzuka. Salam kenal, _Sensei_..."

Sakura sedikit mengerjap. Dari nada suara yang dikeluarkan Kiba, sudah dapat diketahui bahwa ia adalah siswa yang sangat tidak sopan. Dia spesies yang tidak terlalu berbeda jauh dengan Naruto.

Dengan sedikit menggeleng pasrah, Sakura menaruh barang-barangnya terlebih dulu ke meja. Ia ambil spidol dari tempat pensil dan mengetukannya ke meja. "Harap perhatiannya..."

Setelah situasi kelas lumayan tenang, Sakura menghela nafas dan mencoba memulai perkenalan singkat. Ia buka tutup spidol hitamnya, lalu menulis namanya besar-besar di papan tulis.

Sakura Haruno.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, guru biologi. Kalian bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Haruno-_sensei_. Apa ada pertanyaan sebelum pelajaran dimulai?"

"Ada."

Suara seorang siswa membuat Sakura tersentak.

"Aku mau les privat dong di rumah Sakura-_chan_. Tapi ajarin bab tentang reproduksi aja, ya?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya.

Kiba pun tertawa keras. "Kau gila, Naruto!"

"Naruto?" Sakura nyaris memekik saat nama tadi disebutkan.

Apa dugaannya... benar?

Sakura meluruskan pandangan, menatapi satu per satu murid di kelas yang sudah duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Dan ternyata memang benar, ada Naruto di sini. Pria itu sedang duduk di bangku tengah terbelakang. Dia menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok lalu memberikan sebuah senyum nakal ke Sakura. Dari wajahnya, Naruto terlihat senang mendapati reaksi Sakura yang terkejut menemukannya di kelas 12-C ini.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini!? Cepat kembali ke kelasmu!" Sakura berteriak.

"Hah? Apa tidak salah?" Tanyanya Naruto. "Ini kelasku."

"Kelasmu di 12-A!"

Sambil menahan tawa, Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Seharusnya kau lebih rajin memeriksa daftar absensi kelas sewaktu akan memulai pelajaran, Sakura."

Dengan menahan kesal, Sakura buru-buru mengambil buku absensi kelas yang tersedia di sudut meja lalu melihat daftar nama. Setelahnya, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Naruto... memang penghuni kelas 12-C.

"La-Lalu... Lalu kenapa setiap aku mengajar kelas 12-A, aku selalu melihatmu!?"

"Karena aku ingin diajar olehmu. Itu saja..." Naruto tersenyum manis, sedangkan Kiba mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara heboh untuk menggoda Naruto dan guru cantik di depan sana.

Sakura merasakan emosinya naik setingkat. Untungnya Kakashi belum datang, jadi ia masih mempunyai waktu untuk marah-marah sedikit.

"Naruto, kau dihukum karena telah berbohong! Sekarang, berdiri di depan pintu!"

"Eh? Kok gitu?"

"Cepat!"

Sembari memutar bola matanya, Naruto berdiri. "Apa harus membawa kursi seperti kemaren-kemaren?"

Saat Sakura akan mengiyakan, ia kembali mengingat kenangan terakhir mereka—saat Naruto memegang tangannya. Guru berkulit putih itu pun menggeleng. "Tidak perlu."

Naruto berjalan ke depan dengan menghela nafas malas. "Ya, sudahlah. Apa sih yang tidakuntuk calon istri?"

"Apa-apaan kau ini!?" Tatapan sinis Sakura langsung mengarah ke Naruto. Naruto nyengir dan segera berdiri di tempat yang ditentukan.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai pelajaran—"

**Cklek.**

Pintu terbuka oleh seseorang. Kakashi Hatake memasuki ruangan dengan sebuah salam—berupa senyuman kecil—yang dia berikan ke Sakura.

Kakashi melihat Naruto sebentar. "Kau sudah dihukum?"

"Iyoi."

Menggunakan wajah datarnya, Kakashi berdecak pelan. Ia lanjut berjalan ke bangku siswa dan menempati bangku kosong yang sebelumnya adalah tempat Naruto. Setelah duduk, Kakashi meletakan sebuah kertas dan pulpen.

"Oke. Silahkan dilanjutkan kembali, Haruno-_san_..."

Di detik itu, genggaman tangan Sakura ke spidolnya mengerat.

Ah, kenapa dia mendadak jadi gugup seperti ini?

Usai menelan ludah, Sakura meneruskan suaranya untuk menjelaskan materi. Sedikit-sedikit, tatapan matanya sering mencuri pandang ke Kakashi yang berada di bangku deretan belakang.

Kakashi benar-benar tidak melepaskan tatapan mata _onyx_-nya kepada Sakura.

Menyadari hal itu, dalam hati Sakura langsung menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan-lahan, waktu pun berlalu. Semua bahasan materi biologi kelas 12 sudah Sakura sampaikan dengan sebaik mungkin. Sambil tersenyum manis, Sakura bertanya. "Ada yang kurang mengerti? Silahkan bertanya, ya..."

Beberapa orang—yang didominasi oleh para siswi—mengangkat tangan. Masing-masing dari mereka bertanya satu soal, dan semuanya langsung dijelaskan lebih detail oleh Sakura. 10 menit kemudian, empat pertanyaan telah diselesaikannya dengan mudah.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ditanyakan lagi, kita akan membahas materi selanjutnya."

"Sakura, aku mau tanya!"

Suara yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan oleh sang guru mulai terdengar lagi. Ia arahkan pandangan malasnya ke Naruto. "Ya? Apa?"

"Sepertinya rokmu tidak pantas deh kalau digunakan di sekolah..."

"Itu bukan pertanyaan yang sesuai dengan materi pembelajaran, Namikaze-_san_." Sakura menjawabnya dengan santai.

Tapi, ada sebuah perasaan heran ketika Naruto menanyai hal barusan. Berhubung ia masih guru baru, Sakura memang tidak menggunakan seragam khusus guru—ia masih menggunakan baju bebas. Oleh sebab itu, Sakura langsung melirik roknya sekilas—diikuti oleh tatapan warga sekelas yang juga heran kenapa Naruto mengomentari rok tersebut.

Apa roknya terlalu mini? Atau terlalu ketat?

Setaunya ini normal-normal saja...

"Tapi, ada apa dengan rokku?"

Naruto pun nyengir. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Seksi aja kalau dipakai olehmu."

Sontak saja tawa dan juga seruan lagi-lagi dikeluarkan oleh murid sekelas.

Sakura berdesis tidak suka. Ia ketuk papan tulis berkali-kali untuk mengembalikan fokus para murid.

"Kembali ke materi!" Langsunglah ia tatap Naruto dengan pandangan sinisnya. "Jangan pernah berbicara lagi di kelas!"

"Tapi, kan—"

"Diam! Kalau kau mengeluarkan satu kalimat lagi, kau akan kuhukum lebih berat!"

Naruto mendengus malas. "Iya, sayang. Tenang aja."

"Ck, jaga cara bicaramu kepada guru!"

"Oke, beb."

Sakura menggeram. Berani-beraninya murid kurang ajar seperti Naruto memanggilnya seperti itu di depan Kakashi!

Kali ini Sakura memejamkan mata. Ia gunakan telapak tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah menunjukan raut frustasi. "Namikaze, kerjakan soal yang ada di buku paket, dan terangkan di papan tulis!"

Naruto mendesah malas. Dengan langkah terseret, ia berjalan ke sebelah Sakura. Tapi, saat Sakura menyadari Naruto hanya mengenakan kemeja berwarna putihnya—tanpa jas seragam—segeralah Sakura berteriak lagi.

"Di mana jasmu!? Pakai sekarang!"

"Iya, iyaaa..." Daripada diteriakin lagi, Naruto memilih untuk nurut dan mengambil jas biru tua kehitamannya di loker bawah meja. Ia kenakan jas itu walaupun kedua tangannya tidak ia masukan ke sana.

"Pakai yang benar."

"Tidak, ah. Kan lebih kerenan kalau dibeginikan. Aku jadi mirip _yakuza_..." Bangganya.

"Pakai yang benar!"

Naruto merengut.

Tapi saat Naruto melepaskan jasnya dan akan mengenakannya kembali, Sakura mencium sebuah bebauan ketika jas siswa itu terkibas di depannya.

Bau rokok.

Sebenarnya kalau Naruto merokok, Sakura sudah tidak terlalu kaget. Karena ia juga sering memergoki pria itu merokok seenaknya di dalam lingkungan sekolah—bahkan Naruto pernah merokok di depannya.

Tapi berhubung itu tetaplah perbuatan yang melanggar peraturan, Sakura menegurnya. "Kau... bau rokok lagi."

"Hari ini aku tidak merokok. Coba aja cek."

_Deja vu. _Di depan Sakura, Naruto membentangkan kedua tangannya, memberikan celah untuk guru itu agar dapat memeriksa segala kantung yang berada di kemeja, jas, maupun celananya.

"Silahkan periksa jika tidak percaya."

Sakura memasang wajah tidak yakin. Kalau ia tidak salah, dulu pernah juga ada kejadian yang sama seperti ini. Dengan wajah penuh kepercayaan diri, Naruto membiarkan Sakura memeriksa seragamnya. Tapi, pastinya selalu aja ada rokok.

"Keluarkan semua yang ada di saku jas dan celanamu."

Naruto memberikan senyum kemenangan lalu memperlihatkan satu per satu isi kantungnya.

"Nah, tidak ada, kan?"

Karena ketidakadaan itu, Sakura terkejut. Segeralah ia periksa masing-masing saku Naruto dengan tangannya.

"Pasti kau sembunyikan!"

"Duh, jangan ngeraba dong. Nanti aku terangsang."

Tawa murid sekelas pun kembali membuncah ketika mereka mendengar lawakan Naruto—yang sebenarnya bagi Sakura sama sekali tidak lucu. Sontak saja guru itu mendorong Naruto untuk menjauh. Walaupun ia tidak melakukan hal yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, tetap saja ia malu.

Akhirnya Sakura menghela nafas lelah.

Karena tidak ingin harga dirinya semakin terinjak-injak oleh Naruto, Sakura mencoba mengabaikan bau rokok di jas Naruto dan memberikannya spidol secara kasar. "Cepat kerjakan!"

Naruto pun menerimanya dan kemudian berbalik menghadap papan tulis. Sekarang pria berkulit _tan_ itu terdiam cukup lama.

"Sakura, aku tidak mengerti ini..."

Sakura sama sekali tidak berniat membantu orang itu. Jadi, ia hanya melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto tanpa meresponnya.

"Hei, aku benar-benar tidak tau. Kasih _clue-nya_ dong."

"Tulis apa yang kau tau dulu."

"Masalahnya otakku kosong, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Tulis aja apa yang kau tau, kalau tidak, kau akan berdiri selamanya di depan pintu."

"Ahhh, kau tega banget melihatku seperti ini..." Naruto memelas.

Jujur saja, Sakura puas melihat wajah kesusahan yang sedang ditampilkan oleh Naruto. Mungkin rasa kesalnya bisa terbalas karena hukuman ini.

Di sela waktu menunggu, Sakura sama sekali tidak kepikiran untuk mengintip Kakashi melalui ekor matanya.

Masalahnya, ia tidak berani. Dia sudah membuat banyak aib di depan pria itu—karena Naruto.

Bahkan saking kesalnya, Sakura jadi sering marah-marah. Bisa-bisa ia tidak tuntas di dalam penilaian.

Sakura sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi...

Sakura melirik jam dinding. Masih ada waktu 30 menit lagi untuk mengajar di kelas. Semoga Naruto tidak berbuat ulah, sehingga ia dapat kembali mengajar kelas dengan benar dan tenang.

Sakura menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok, lalu melihat Naruto di samping kirinya. Dia melirik Naruto. Kali ini pria itu sudah mau mencoba menulis. Ujung spidol yang dia pegang sudah disentuhkannya ke permukaan papan tulis. Naruto pun menulis beberapa kata.

Sesudah kata yang kelima, Naruto berhenti. Ia memandang Sakura dengan diam.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku salah. Butuh penghapus..."

Sakura melihat penghapus di meja guru yang terletak di sebelah kanannya. "Ambil sendiri."

Naruto pun mundur selangkah. Dengan posisi yang masih memunggungi siswa-siswi sekelas, ia berjalan tiga langkah ke samping agar dapat mengambil penghapus di meja. Hal itu juga yang membuat Sakura ketutupan oleh tubuhnya yang lumayan tinggi.

Semua itu menyisakan Sakura dan Naruto yang saling berpandangan.

Lalu, saat telapak tangan Naruto sudah menggenggam penghapus dan akan kembali ke posisi awalnya, Naruto langsung sedikit menunduk dan menempelkan bibirnya ke Sakura.

Sakura terbelalak.

Kali ini, Naruto benar-benar menciumnya... di saat yang tidak diduganya. Di depan kelas.

Dengan muka memerah, Sakura sontak saja memundurkan diri sampai belakang kepalanya terbentur tembok.

Mungkin karena posisi murid-murid lain sedang berada di belakang, jadi mereka tidak menyadari kejadian singkat itu. Coba saja kalau ada yang melihat dari samping, pasti mereka sudah tau kalau Naruto dan Sakura baru saja berciuman.

Melihat pandangan Naruto—yang bagi Sakura—terlihat berbeda; menjadi serius, Sakura mendorong Naruto. Dengan punggung tangan ia tutupi bibir merah mudanya.

**PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan kencang melayang ke pipi Naruto. Itu dari Sakura. Semua murid—yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa—langsung terkejut melihat sang guru yang langsung berani menampar bocah Namikaze tersebut.

Sakura berdesis. Ia ingin sekali mencacimaki pria yang berani-beraninya melakukan hal seperti itu kepadanya. Tapi di satu sisi, dia sedang diperhatikan oleh semua murid, bahkan Kakashi yang berada di kelas.

Dan akhirnya tersisalah suasana menegangkan, terutama di antara Naruto dan Sakura yang masih menjadi titik fokus dari semua orang di ruangan ini.

Tapi, sebelum ada yang bertanya ataupun berbisik tentang keanehan mereka berdua, suara decitan kecil dari sebuah bangku terdengar.

Kakashi berdiri, menyisakan Sakura yang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

Pria berambut perak itu melewati mereka berdua dan meraih pintu. Sebelum keluar, ia sempatkan diri untuk tersenyum. "Penilaian sudah selesai. Terima kasih, Haruno-_san_..."

Pintu terbuka, dan Kakashi pun pergi.

Di detik itu, Sakura merasakan dirinya kacau. Detak jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, melebih-lebihkan rasa sedih yang sedang melanda dirinya.

bertetes-tetes dari air bening keluar dari kedua sudut matanya dan mengalir ke pipi.

"Hiks..."

Ia...

Ia malu.

Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan punggung tangan. Sedangkan Naruto yang sedikit kaget melihat guru itu pun hanya bisa terdiam.

"Ha-Haruno-_sensei_... Haruno-_sensei_ kenapa?"

Salah satu siswi bertanya kepadanya.

Awalnya Sakura tidak menjawab karena masih sibuk menghapus air matanya yang tidak bisa berhenti keluar. Tapi, akhirnya dengan suara terisak ia menjawab pelan.

"Sudah..." Bisiknya. "Ti-Tidak apa... hiks..."

Masih dengan bahu yang terguncang pelan karena menangis, Sakura menutupi sebagian wajahnya menggunakan tangan. Ia pun langsung berbalik membelakangi siswa-siswi lain yang kebingungan—kecuali Naruto—dan kembali menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan pelajaran..."

.

.

**~zo : dear teacher~**

.

.

Setelah jam di dinding ruang guru sudah menunjukan pukul 14.00 siang, bel pergantian pelajaran berdering. Di saat itu juga, Sakura selesai mengajar di kelas 12-B. Setelah mengucapkan pamit, Sakura keluar ruangan dan segera beranjak ke lantai 4—ruang guru.

Tapi ia terlihat lesu, tidak sesemangat hari-hari sebelumnya. Beban berat masih menggentayangi pikirannya. Tentu saja karena hal yang disebabkan oleh Naruto—tentang peristiwa di beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sakura menghela nafas.

Tidak terbayang lagi bagaimana sosoknya di depan Kakashi. Pasti pria itu menganggapnya seorang gadis cerewet nan galak yang bisa menampar muridnya sendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas—kan pastinya Kakashi tidak tau kenapa hal itu terjadi. Lagi pula, mana mungkin ia menjelaskan secara tiba-tiba kepada Kakashi kalau Naruto menciumnya?

Dengan langkah yang sedikit terseret, Sakura menaiki anak tangga. Namun, tiba-tiba dirinya berhenti ketika ia melihat adanya sepasang kaki yang berad di depannya. Sakura sedikit mengadah, lalu ia mendapati Naruto yang sedang memandangnya.

Sakura terdiam, Naruto pun juga. Tatapan mereka bersatu, tapi tetap tak ada yang bersuara.

Merasa keadaan ini benar-benar tidak berguna, akhirnya Sakura berjalan ke samping dan berniat melewatinya begitu saja. Tapi, Naruto kembali menghalanginya.

"Kau mau apa sih?" Tanya Sakura sambil menggunakan nada berat. "Sana kembali ke kelasmu. Ini belum waktunya istirahat untuk para murid."

Naruto menggeleng pelan, lalu ia merendahkan tinggi tubuhnya agar wajahnya sejajar dengan guru muda itu. "Kau marah?"

Seperti biasa, Naruto Namikaze yang dikenalnya memang selalu seenaknya ketika bertanya.

Karena kalimatnya yang tadi tidak dianggap oleh Naruto, maka ia juga tidak mau menganggapi siswa yang satu itu.

Segeralah ia membuang muka dan mencoba menerobosnya dengan berlari.

"Hei, Sakura!" Naruto langsung berbalik saat melihat Sakura yang sudah mendahuluinya. "Sakura!"

Tapi karena Sakura benar-benar lari darinya, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Lalu ia pun turun dari tangga.

**. . .**

Sesampainya di dalam ruang guru, Sakura menyenderkan punggungnya ke pintu ruangan. Ia hirup oksigen di sekitarnya dengan rakus, lalu dia menghembuskannya secara cepat.

Kurenai yang kebetulan sedang tidak mengajar pun melihatnya—lagi. "Ada apa, Sakura-_san_?"

Sakura membuka kedua matanya, lalu mencoba tersenyum. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

Bersama senyuman yang lumayan dipaksakan, Sakura kembali berjalan dan melewati Kurenai yang masih menatapnya. "Ada hal buruk yang terjadi di masa penilaian?"

"Tidak..." Sakura menjawab pelan, lalu ia berhenti untuk menoleh. "Tapi... ya, sebenarnya ada."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak menyangka ada Naruto di 12-C. Setauku dia di kelas 12-A..." Ujarnya lirih.

"Ah... Naruto, ya?"

"Iya." Desisnya. "Pertama, aku baru tau kalau dia bisa dengan mudahnya berpindah-pindah kelas. Dan yang kedua, kenapa dia selalu membuatku... terpojok seperti ini?" Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya yang lelah.

"Terpojok?" Kurenai kurang mengerti penjelasan Sakura. "Memangnya dia berbuat ulah?"

"Ya, sampai-sampai aku menamparnya di depan Kakashi yang sedang menilaiku." Sontak saja Sakura menyesal telah membahas hal tadi. Soalnya, ia menjadi kembali kepikiran. "Ahh, kurasa aku tidak akan lama lagi mengajar di sini..."

Kurenai hanya bisa tertawa pelan. "Mau bagaimana lagi, Sakura-_san_? Habisnya keluarga anak itu adalah pemilik sekolah ini, jadi sedikit wajar apa bila ia menjadi terlalu dibebaskan."

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak. "Apa? Anak pemilik sekolah ini?"

"Iya, sebenarnya banyak guru yang tidak suka kepadanya karena dia gemar membuat keberisikan, merokok, bolos atau malah bertengkar di saat jam pembelajaran. Namun, itulah sifatnya—bahkan ayahnya menyuruh kami untuk maklum."

Pantas ketika Naruto merokok, tidak ada yang menegurnya.

"Tapi tetap saja, Kurenai-_san_. Dia terlalu menyebalkan. Dia harus berubah..." Lirihnya.

"Sudah, anggap saja dia anak kecil. Dan kurasa semenjak kedatanganmu di sekolah ini, kupikir sifatnya mulai membaik kok."

Sakura mengernyit heran.

"Dan, soal penilaian itu..." Kurenai sedikit menahan senyumnya. "Kakashi memang memberikanmu poin kecil akibat peristiwa di penilaian tadi—karena Kakashi sempat menceritakannya terlebih dulu kepadaku."

"Tapi jam 12 siang tadi, Naruto sempat datang ke sini untuk memohon pada Kakashi agar menaikan nilaimu."

Sakura terdiam, kali ini cukup lama.

"Na-Naruto... membantuku?"

"Iya, dan karena itulah kupikir Naruto mempunyai perasaan khusus untukmu."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Haa... masih to be continued. Sebenernya sih ini mau kutamatin sekarang, tapi berhubung aku takut ngebuat ending-nya maksa kayak fict-fict-ku yang lain, makanya kupanjangin beberapa chap lagi. Abisnya awal aku buat ini tuh bener-bener ngga pake perencanaan plot sih, makanya jadi agak maksa huhu. Oh, ya. Kalo ada yang punya ide untuk kelanjutan fict ini, jangan sungkan-sungkan ditulis di kotak review, ya? :D/ #nyarisWB.**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Guest, Guest, Uzumaki Reina, namikaze reina, Miya-hime, Nakashinki, Neerval-Li, Chooteisha, Yori, gui gui M-I-T, Dae Uchiha, Mistic Shadow, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, guesta, ore, Eilla 'qina, Lily Purple Lily, minatsuki heartnet, Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden, Tema chan g login, Baek dong syu, Nara Kazuki, Zack, Riri, AY4ever, cassiewol, mendokusai14.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Di chap 2 kok ngga ada ulasan next chap? **Itu tandanya aku belom ngebuat chap selanjutnya (tapi nanti akan kukasih kalo chap ini udah update). **Sebenernya aku lebih suka SasuSakuNaru. **Aku aku sih lebih suka KakaSakuNaru, makanya ceritanya kubuat begini. **Naruto tuh beneran murid, kan? **Iyaa. **Bikin Kakashi udah punya pacar dong. **Hmm, kayaknya chap depan udah ngga gitu banyak lagi bahas Kakashi :') **Ada cewek sebagai pihak ketiga, ngga? **Ngga. **Mau sampai berapa chapter? **Niatnya chap ini tamat, tapi kayaknya bakalan nambah satu chap lagi. **Sakura udah kuliah berapa semester? **Karena umurnya 20 tahun, berarti itu udah 6 semester, kan? **Di sini Naruto bikin melting. **Terima kasihh. **Kok di chap 2 yang jadi temen Naruto tuh Kiba? Sasuke mana? **Sasuke ngga begitu diceritain di sini. **Tambahin Akatsuki sebagai preman dong? **Wah, boleh juga tuh. Tapi kayaknya bakalan kutaro idenya ke fict lain aja, hehe.

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Guest, Guest, Uzumaki Reina, namikaze reina, Miya-hime Nakashinki, Neerval-Li, Chooteisha Yori, gui gui M-I-T, Dae Uchiha, Mistic Shadow, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, guesta, ore, Eilla 'qina, Lily Purple Lily, minatsuki heartnet, Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden, Tema chan g login, Baek dong syu, Nara Kazuki, Zack, Riri, AY4ever, cassiewol, mendokusai14.**

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Sekarang ada yang bisa menjelaskan di mana Naruto Namikaze—yang sebelumnya selalu terlihat berada di kelas ini?"

"Aku ingin berhenti menjadi guru."

"Karenamu, aku sudah tidak punya muka lagi untuk mendekati Kakashi! Kau sudah mempermalukanku!"

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_. Kau tetap yakin mau berhenti menjadi guru?"

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	4. Salah Bicara?

**Previous Chap :**

Kurenai hanya bisa tertawa pelan. "Mau bagaimana lagi, Sakura-_san_? Habisnya keluarga anak itu adalah pemilik sekolah ini, jadi sedikit wajar apa bila ia menjadi terlalu dibebaskan."

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak. "Apa? Anak pemilik sekolah ini?"

"Iya, sebenarnya banyak guru yang tidak suka kepadanya karena dia gemar membuat keberisikan, merokok, bolos atau malah bertengkar di saat jam pembelajaran. Namun, itulah sifatnya—bahkan ayahnya menyuruh kami untuk maklum."

Pantas ketika Naruto merokok, tidak ada yang menegurnya.

"Tapi tetap saja, Kurenai-_san_. Dia terlalu menyebalkan. Dia harus berubah..." Lirihnya.

"Sudah, anggap saja dia anak kecil. Dan kurasa semenjak kedatanganmu di sekolah ini, kupikir sifatnya mulai membaik kok."

Sakura mengernyit heran.

"Dan, soal penilaian itu..." Kurenai sedikit menahan senyumnya. "Kakashi memang memberikanmu poin kecil akibat peristiwa di penilaian tadi—karena Kakashi sempat menceritakannya terlebih dulu kepadaku."

"Tapi jam 12 siang tadi, Naruto sempat datang ke sini untuk memohon pada Kakashi agar menaikan nilaimu."

Sakura terdiam, kali ini cukup lama.

"Na-Naruto... membantuku?"

"Iya, dan karena itulah kupikir Naruto mempunyai perasaan khusus untukmu."

.

.

Sekarang hari telah berganti, sehingga sudah saatnya Sakura Haruno mengajar di kelas 12-A lagi.

Dengan menghela nafas, Sakura menatap pintu yang di atasnya terdapat papan bertuliskan 12-A. Sakura mencoba untuk menelan ludahnya terlebih dulu, lalu barulah ia membuka pintu dan memberikan ucapan selamat pagi kepada murid-muridnya. Berhubung ini adalah kelas unggulan di sekolah, dengan rapi dan serempak, mereka menyahut sopan.

Sakura duduk di bangkunya dan menaruh map-mapnya di sana.

Tapi saat ini, sebelum mengabsen, ia memeriksa kehadiran Naruto terlebih dulu. Tentunya karena ia sudah tau kebohongan Naruto—bahwa ia adalah anak kelas 12-C, bukan 12-A. Jadi, jika ia menemukan Naruto, ia harus mengusirnya.

Namun, setelah diselusuri selama beberapa menit. Sakura sama sekali tidak mendapati kehadiran Naruto di sana. Bukannya lega, ia malah terheran.

Sambil membuka buku absensi siswa sekelas, Sakura bersuara.

"Sekarang ada yang bisa menjelaskan di mana Naruto Namikaze—yang sebelumnya selalu terlihat berada di kelas ini?"

Walaupun semua mata memandang ke arahnya, tidak ada satu pun orang yang menjawab.

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan?" Ulangnya, benar-benar meminta jawaban dengan serius.

Rock Lee, salah satu sahabat Naruto yang berada di kelas pun mengangkat tangannya. Siswa yang berprestasi di bidang atletik itu langsung menjawab dengan suara lantang. "Dia bilang, dia mau caper sama _Sensei_."

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengusirnya? Dia itu berisik, dan pastinya mengganggu konsentrasi kalian dalam belajar. Iya, kan?"

"Kami senang kok ada Naruto-_kun_... habisnya dia lucu..." Shion menambahkan, diikuti oleh anggukan siswi-siswi lain. Wajahnya sedikit memerah saat ia membicarakan Naruto—yang sepertinya memang termasuk kalangan anak populer.

Sakura mendesah malas. "Memangnya guru-guru lain pasrah saja sewaktu melihatnya ada di kelas ini saat mengajar? Apa tidak ada yang menghukumnya?"

"Tidak. Naruto biasanya langsung kembali ke kelas 12-C setelah jam pelajaran biologi selesai. Sepertinya Naruto menyukai Haruno-_sensei_!" Dengan seenaknya, Lee menyimpulkan. Seketika, terdengarlah seruan yang bertujuan untuk menggoda sang guru biologi itu.

Sakura segera memejamkan mata, lalu bertopang dagu. "Tentu saja tidak. Jangan asal bicara, Lee-_san_..."

Ternyata, siswa yang bernama Naruto Namikaze itu memang teramat sangat menyebalkan. Sakura benar-benar dikerjai secara telak olehnya.

.

.

.

**DEAR TEACHER**

"**Dear Teacher" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Naruto Namikaze x Sakura Haruno]**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**FOURTH.** Salah Bicara?

.

.

Sesudah mengajar dua kelas di jadwal pagi, sekarang Sakura lagi berada di kantin sekolah. Ia sedang duduk sendirian. Dengan bertopang dagu, ia memainkan _spaghetti_ yang berada di piring dengan sebuah garpu. Tatapannya kosong—sangat menjelaskan bahwa guru bermarga Haruno itu tengah melamun.

Tampaknya, Sakura sedang banyak pikiran.

Dan salah satu dari beberapa pikiran yang membebaninya, ialah profesinya—sebagai guru.

Sebenarnya, ia hanyalah mahasiswi berumur 20 tahun yang berada di jurusan kedokteran. Namun karena ingin mengejar Kakashi Hatake—seorang guru di sekolah ini—ia pun mencoba untuk menjadi guru. Karena tekad dan usahanya yang begitu besar, akhirnya Sakura sempat berbicara dan juga makan bersama pria itu.

Namun jika dipikir-pikir lagi, tampaknya sulit jika ia melakukan pendekatan ke Kakashi**.**

Terutama saat ia mengenal Naruto—salah satu murid di sekolah ini. Siswa nakal yang satu itu sangat gemar menggodanya, mengganggunya, dan tak jarang juga mengacaukan harga dirinya di depan Kakashi. Bisa dibilang, Naruto adalah sebuah cobaan yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya selama ia menjadi guru.

Mengingat itu semua, Sakura menghela nafas lelah. Karena sejujurnya, ia sendiri sudah capek dengan keadaan ini.

Iris _emerald_ Sakura memandangi lagi makanannya yang masih banyak di piring. Berhubung _spaghetti_ tersebut telah mendingin, nafsu makannya menghilang.

Ahh, dia benar-benar malas. Seandainya ia bisa pulang sekarang...

"Haruno-_sensei_."

Saat namanya dipanggil, lamunan Sakura terpecah di detik itu juga. Segeralah ia mengadah dan menyahut. "Iya, ada apa?"

"Tsunade-_sensei_ memanggilmu di ruang kepala sekolah."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sakura segera mengangguk dan langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sepertinya makanan siangnya di hari ini harus ia tinggalkan. "Baiklah. Aku akan ke sana."

.

.

**~zo : dear teacher~**

.

.

**Cklek.**

"Permisi..." Suara Sakura terdengar sopan sesaat ia membuka pintu ruangan kepala sekolah yang berada di lantai dua.

Dilihatnya langsung tantenya—Tsunade Senju—yang sedang serius di mejanya yang ditumpuki oleh banyak map yang harus dia periksa. Namun ketika Tsunade menyadari kehadiran Sakura yang baru saja datang, segeralah ia menutup map tersebut dan membuka kacamata bacanya. Wanita pirang yang terkesan muda dan seksi itu tersenyum.

"Selamat siang, Sakura." Katanya. "Silahkan duduk di depanku..."

Sakura mengangguk singkat dan segera duduk di bangku yang terletak di hadapan meja Tsunade. Awalnya Sakura terlihat gugup, tapi setelah ia menghela nafas dan merilekskan kedua bahunya yang tegang, segeralah ia menaikan kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Ada apa memanggilku, Tsunade-_baasan_?"

Tsunade tertawa kecil, mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Kupikir kau sudah tau apa alasanmu dipanggil ke sini..."

Sakura terdiam sebentar, lalu ia menggeleng. "Mm, sebenarnya aku tidak tau. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ini tentang hasil tesmu yang telah dinilai oleh Kakashi."

Di saat itu juga, tiba-tiba saja jantung Sakura merespon lebih cepat. Bersama gerak menelan ludah, ia mencoba menjawab. "Oh, iya. Bagaimana hasil tesku?"

Tsunade mengambil sebuah map di samping kirinya, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari sana. Setelah membaca ulang angka serta kalimat yang ditulis oleh Kakashi, wanita tertawa menggoda. "Tampaknya di sini ada keajaiban, ya?"

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Sakura bertanya. Lalu ia sedikit khawatir apabila berita tentang Naruto yang membantu nilainya telah terdengar di telinga tantenya itu.

"Tentu saja tentang Naruto. Katanya dia sampai memohon-mohon agar nilaimu dinaikan, ya?"

Sakura menghela nafas lelah. Ternyata benar... berita itu sudah beredar luas.

"Kau seharusnya merasa beruntung, Sakura. Naruto Uzumaki itu siswa yang benar-benar nakal dan tidak mau diatur. Banyak guru yang dibuatnya frustasi, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah peduli. Karena itu, aku sendiri kaget saat ia berusaha keras untuk mempertahankanmu di sini." Jelasnya panjang lebar. "Kalau boleh tau, apa kalian berpacaran?"

"Tidak! Tidak sama sekali! Kenapa Tsunade-_baasan_ bisa berpikir seperti ituu?" Sakura menampilkan raut memelasnya.

Mendapati wajah memerah Sakura, Tsunade tertawa lagi. "Tenanglah, kan aku hanya bertanya..."

**Cklek. **

Dari suara yang terdengar, tampaknya ada seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu ruangan kepala sekolah lagi. Dan di sana, muncullah Kakashi Hatake. Ketika kedua manik guru bermasker itu menemui iris _emerald_-nya, tanpa waktu lama Sakura langsung mengembalikan pandangannya menjadi lurus ke arah Tsunade. Tentu saja itu karena Sakura masih malu kepada dirinya sendiri—akibat insiden yang sempat Kakashi lihat di antara dirinya dan Naruto saat masa-masa penilaian.

Setelah Kakashi duduk di bangku sebelah Sakura, Tsunade membuka topik utama. "Nah, Kakashi... tugasmu yang sekarang adalah menjelaskan laporan penilaian cara mengajar Sakura kepadaku. Dan Sakura, kau dengarkan juga positif dan negatifnya..."

Sakura mengangguk, lalu ia sempatkan matanya untuk melirik Kakashi yang saat ini tidak sedang memandangnya. Lama kelamaan, Sakura sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua alis yang mengernyit. Ia berpikir selama beberapa saat.

Aneh...

Ini aneh...

Saat ini, dia dan Kakashi sedang duduk sebelahan. Bahu mereka sedikit menempel, dan suara berat Kakashi—yang sudah mulai menjelaskan isi laporan penilaiannya—terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Namun...

Dengan telapak tangannya sendiri, Sakura menyentuh dadanya—tempat jantungnya berada.

Kenapa ia tidak deg-degan lagi seperti yang dulu-dulu?

Dengan menghela nafas, Sakura pun mencoba kembali fokus ke penjelasan Kakashi untuknya. Setelah hampir sepuluh menit terlewat begitu saja, akhirnya Kakashi berhenti berbicara. Tsunade menjadi orang pertama yang menanggapi. Sang kepala sekolah itu menyimpulkan kepada Sakura, bahwa sebenarnya nilainya menjadi guru sudah cukup baik. Namun karena ia masih terlalu mudah terpancing oleh murid—alias Naruto—nilainya sempat terkuras secara drastis. Terutama karena ia sempat menampar Naruto.

Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto adalah seorang murid. Dan di sekolah swasta ini, guru sama sekali tidak boleh melakukan kekerasan apa-apa terharap muridnya.

Intinya, Sakura dinilai gagal menjadi guru. Namun karena Naruto memohon-mohon kepada Kakashi dan menjelaskannya secara detail, akhirnya nilai Sakura pun diselamatkan. Ia jadi lulus menjadi guru.

"Karena itu, mungkin sekali-sekali kau harus berterima kasih kepada Naruto."

Sakura tidak mau menjawab. Entah kenapa, saat mengingat-ingat bahwa posisinya sebagai guru masih bisa terus berlanjut karena usaha Naruto untuknya, Sakura menjadi termenung.

"Ano, Tsunade-_basan_..."

Saat Sakura yang masih menunduk itu memanggil sang kepala Sekolah, Tsunade dan Kakashi berbarengan melihatnya.

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ya. Apa?"

"Aku ingin berhenti menjadi guru."

.

.

**~zo : dear teacher~**

.

.

Ketika sore mulai menjelang, Sakura masih duduk di bangku mejanya yang berada di ruang guru. Sebenarnya, ia hanya guru honor—yang bisa langsung pulang ketika jam mengajar habis. Tapi berhubung Sakura telah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Tsunade terkejut, maka ia disuruh menjelaskannya nanti—ketika kerjaan wanita tersebut sudah sepenuhnya selesai semua.

Namun, sampai sore menjelang pun Sakura belum diberi kabar oleh Tsunade untuk kembali ke ruangannya. Sakura hanya bisa bersabar. Mungkin tugasnya sebagai kepala sekolah tidaklah sedikit.

Karena itu, sekarang gadis berusia 20 tahun itu lebih memilih untuk menunggu di ruang guru—yang berada di lantai empat. Awalnya ia sempat bosan. Tapi ketika menyadari bahwa guru-guru di ruangan tersebut sudah banyak yang pulang, Sakura memutuskan untuk membuka laptopnya dan _chatting_ bersama sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka.

Saat fokus di layar laptop, Sakura menghela nafas lega sewatu menemukan tanda bahwa Ino sedang _online_. Ia sapa terlebih dulu. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, akhirnya muncul balasan dari Ino. Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya, dan kemudian gadis itu terlarut sendiri dengan obrolannya sampai berpuluh-puluh menit.

**v) Ino-ymnka:** Ohhh... jadi seperti itu, ya? Oke, aku ngerti.

**v) Sakuharu:** Iyaaaaa, huhu. Memalukan, kan?

**v) Ino-ymnka:** Hahahah, memang sih. Pasti malu berat kalau dicium di depan kelas. Tapi lucu juga loh. Jarang-jarang ada orang yang berani seperti itu. Terlebihnya lagi (dari foto yang kau kasih tadi) dia ganteng! Duh, Sakura-ku jadi brondong nih. _Congrats_, ya? :P

**v) Sakuharu:** Ihh, apa sih? Kenapa malah bahas Naruto? Kan saat ini aku lagi bicara tentang Kakashi, Ino... :(

**v) Ino-ymnka:** Habisnya aku lebih pro hubunganmu dengan Naruto, hahaha. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir dari segala kejadian yang barusan kau ceritakan, aku yakinnya sih dia menyukaimu! :D

**v) Sakuharu:** Aaah, tidak. Aku tidak mau. Aku hanya mau sama Kakashi. Tapi karena aku mau berhenti jadi guru, lebih baik aku relakan dia aja. Aku capek jadi guru. :(

**v) Ino-ymnka:** Hh, iya deh. Meski kau memang payah dalam urusan cinta, aku akan terus mendukungmu! :*

Sakura menghela nafas. Tampaknya percuma juga bercerita kepada salah satu teman kuliahnya yang bernama Ino Yamanaka. Masalahnya, ternyata Ino lebih senang mendengar ceritanya dengan Naruto. Padahal yang dari tadi ia bicarakan di media _chatting_ itu adalah kebaikan Kakashi dan keburukan Naruto saja.

Merasa posisi duduknya membuat punggungnya pegal, Sakura menghela nafas sebentar dan merenggangkan badan. Sembari menguap, ia pun menutup laptopnya yang telah ia matikan. Ketika ia sedang mencari jam untuk melihat waktu, baru disadarinya bahwa ia sudah hampir sendirian di ruangan ini.

Tinggal tersisa ia dan Hayate, seorang guru olahraga. Tapi ia telah membawa tasnya dan bersiap-siap pulang.

Karena menyadari kedua iris mata Sakura memperhatikannya, guru berambut biru keabuan itu memberikan salam pamit. "Duluan ya, Haruno-_sensei_."

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Dan ketika guru tersebut keluar ruangan, wanita berambut merah muda itu langsung berdiri. Ternyata benar, sepertinya guru-guru sudah banyak yang pulang.

Berhubung saat ini ia tidak ingin sendirian di ruangan luas tersebut, tanpa dikomando pun Sakura langsung membereskan barang-barangnya. Niatnya, ia ingin langsung mendatangi ruangan kepala sekolah. Dan apabila wanita tersebut masih sibuk, mungkin pembicaraan mereka—perlihal Sakura yang ingin berhenti menjadi guru—bisa dibicarakan di lain waktu.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya barang-barangnya sudah rapi di dalam map. Bersama map dipelukannya dan juga tas laptop di tangan kanan, Sakura berjalan keluar ruang guru. Namun ketika ia akan menggenggam daun pintu, dilihatnya sebuah notes kecil yang sedikit mencolok.

'Yang terakhir keluar, jangan lupa matikan _printer_.'

Sakura melirik ke arah samping. Ditemukannya sebuah _printer_ berukuran besar yang terdapat sebuah lampu kuning kecil yang menyala—tanda masih dalam mode '_on'_. Ia samperi mesin cetak tersebut, lalu ia tekan tombolnya sekali.

"Sakura."

Di detik-detik _printer_ tersebut mati, suara itu terdengar. Dengan terkejut, guru tersebut langsung berbalik. Dilihatnya seorang murid yang baru saja menutup pintu ruang guru. Dia berambut pirang jabrik, iris _sapphire_, kulit _tan_, dan juga ketiga garis yang berada di masing-masing pipinya. Itu Naruto Namikaze. Dan saat ini ia sedang memasang wajah datarnya.

"Hei, aku memanggilmu..."

Reaksi pertama yang dijadikan Sakura sebagai jawabannya adalah menghela nafas. Dia pun sedikit menundukkan wajahnya—lebih tertarik untuk melihat lantai. Kemudian tanpa mengacuhkan Naruto, ia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

Tapi sayangnya Naruto tidak ingin Sakura melewatinya begitu saja. Jadi sebelum Sakura keluar, Naruto sudah menghalangi jalan Sakura dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Masih dengan tatapan mata yang sama, Naruto menaikan kedua sudut bibirnya, lalu ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Kau tidak boleh kabur. Aku mau bicara."

Sakura berdecak. Dengan sedikit mengadah, ia balas menatap kedua manik mata Naruto yang menantangnya. "Maaf, tapi aku mau pulang. Jadi lebih baik sekarang kau menyingkir."

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku mau bicara sebentar."

Sakura memaksakan senyumannya mengembang. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau."

Kali ini Naruto mendesah malas. "Kau ini dengar aku, kan? Aku mau bicara."

"Dari tadi kau sudah bicara, bodoh!" Usai berteriak, secara mendadak emosi Sakura menjadi tidak stabil. Bersama gerakan cepat, Sakura sedikit berlari ke arah pintu. Namun nyatanya Naruto lebih cepat memundurkan langkahnya dan menabrakan punggungnya ke permukaan pintu. Bersama dengan debaman yang lumayan kencang, jalur keluar dari ruang guru pun terblokir.

"Dengarkan aku sekali. Setelah itu, terserah kau mau mencampakkanku atau tidak."

Merasa kalimat yang dikeluarkan siswa itu sudah terasa semakin serius, Sakura menelan ludah. Akhirnya Sakura menghela nafas dan memalingkan wajah. Karena ada kemungkinan bahwa apa yang ingin dikatakan Naruto adalah sesuatu yang penting, Sakura memutuskan untuk mencoba mendengar.

Tapi jangan harap Sakura akan mendengar apabila Naruto membahas 'kebaikan' dirinya—yang telah membuat ia selamat dari tes penilaian yang dilakukan oleh Kakashi. Walau ia sedikit tersentuh oleh usaha Naruto yang itu, mungkin ia akan menjadi ilfil kalau Naruto sendiri yang menceritakan itu kepadanya.

"Oke. Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Dengan pandangan mata yang sinis, ia menatap Naruto yang berada di depannya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya sebentar. Dapat Sakura lihat kedua bahu pria itu yang mulai rileks. "Apa benar kau mau pergi dari sekolah ini?"

Saat mendengar pertanyaan tadi dari bibir Naruto, Sakura terdiam. Tentu saja ia kaget. Bagaimana caranya Naruto tau berita itu? Apa dari Kakashi?

"Ya." Jawab Sakura.

Naruto mendengus. "Kau yakin?"

Sakura mengangguk, kali ini agar lebih terasa meyakinkan. "Aku ini mahasiswi, Naruto. Seharusnya aku belajar dulu sampai tamat sebelum benar-benar berkerja di sini. Aku takut pendidikanku yang belum sempurna ini menyesatkan kalian."

"Aku tidak percaya." Naruto mendengus. "Kata Tsunade-_baachan_, alasan utama kau diterima di sini karena kau pintar. Tanpa menjadi sarjana pun kau sudah bisa mengajar dengan jelas di sini."

"Ah, kau salah. Meskipun aku pintar, sekolah ini tidak akan menerima guru tanpa gelar. Dan Tsunade-_bachan_ menerimaku menjadi guru di sini karena aku memohon-mohon kepadanya. Karena ia tanteku, akhirnya ia memperbolehkanku." Sakura menjelaskan.

Naruto berdecak kesal. Sangat terlihat jelas bahwa siswa bermarga Namikaze itu sama sekali tidak rela Sakura meninggalkan sekolah.

"Memangnya kau sudah tidak mau mengejar Kakashi-_sensei_ lagi?"

Sedetik kemudian, Sakura langsung menelan ludahnya sendiri. Rupanya Naruto masih ingat bahwa tujuannya menjadi guru di sekolah ini hanyalah untuk mengejar Kakashi Hatake—seorang guru yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Namun... bukannya itu juga alasannya untuk meninggalkan sekolah ini?

Sakura mencoba untuk memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku... sudah tidak menyukai Kakashi lagi. Dan itu karena kau, Naruto."

Naruto menaikan salah satu alisnya. "Hah? Karena aku? Jadi sekarang kau menyukaiku?"

"Tidak!"

"Lalu apa?"

Sakura berdesis sinis. "Jadi kau masih bisa berpura-pura tidak tau, hah?"

"Ya lalu karena apa? Karena aku menggodamu di depan dia? Apa karena ciuman? Karena tamparan? Karena nilai tes? Atau hal lain?"

Ketika Naruto mendesaknya, Sakura sedikit menghela nafas. Tidak tau kenapa, ada sebuah genangan air di matanya yang hendak tumpah. Namun Sakura langsung menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk menghapusnya dalam sekali lap. Ia harus tetap tegar.

"Me-Memangnya kau pikir itu sepele?" Sakura tidak bisa. Walau raut wajahnya masih terlihat marah, suaranya tetap bergetar. Ia telah terlebih dulu segala sesak di hatinya, kemudian ia melanjutkan. Sekarang ia tatapn langsung kedua mata Naruto. "Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak malu ketika kau menciumku di depannya? Dan memangnya kau pikir aku tidak malu saat ia melihatku marah sampai-sampai aku menamparmu?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya sendiri. "Karenamu, aku sudah tidak punya muka lagi untuk mendekati Kakashi! Kau sudah mempermalukanku!"

Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia terengah. Setidaknya, setengah dari unek-uneknya sudah dia keluarkan di depan Naruto. Setelah beberapa detik terlewat, Naruto berdecih.

"Oh, jadi hanya karena itu kau mengundurkan diri? Hanya karena malu dengan Kakashi-_sensei_? Kau kekanak-kanakan."

"Lalu kenapa!?" Sakura menjadi kesal. "Aku ke sini karena Kakashi, dan karena Kakashi jugalah aku keluar! Kurasa itu wajar!"

"Sakura, tapi kau—"

"Sudah, Naruto. Cukup." Sakura memotong. "Aku sudah menutup sesi tanya-jawab denganmu. Sekarang aku mau pulang. Jadi silahkan menyingkir dari depan pintu."

Naruto memutar bola matanya, dan memilih untuk terus berdiri di depan pintu. Menutupi satu-satunya akses keluar dari ruang guru. Sakura kesal.

"Minggir...

"Tidak."

"Naruto, jangan seperti anak SD!"

"Aku tidak mau." Naruto menggeleng. "Kalau kau mencabut kalimat-kalimatu yang barusan, yang berkata akan keluar dari sekolah ini, aku baru mau memperbolehkanmu keluar."

"Tidak akan kukatakan. Keputusanku sudah bulat."

"Oke. Kalau begitu kita akan selamanya berada di sini."

"Naruto!" Sakura mulai frustasi. "Lagi pula, kau itu kenapa sih? Seharusnya kau senang karena ada guru sepertiku yang berhenti!"

"Tidak." Tiba-tiba saja nada suara Naruto berubah. "Siapa yang bilang? Aku tidak ingin kau pergi."

Kali ini Sakura yang dibuatnya terdiam. Terutama karena kedua iris sebiru langit milik Naruto yang terus menatapnya intens tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Karena merasa ada hawa berat yang dirasakan olehnya, Sakura sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu."

Tiba-tiba saja, jemari tangan Naruto menarik dagu sakura agar wanita itu kembali mengadah. "Kalau begitu kau mau aku melihatmu seperti apa, hah?"

Sakura langsung menepisnya. "Ck, kau aneh."

"Karena kau duluan yang membuatku seperti itu."

Sakura kembali melihatnya. Tidak tau kenapa, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dan mulai ada keringat dingin yang keluar dari pori-pori wajahnya. Tampaknya suasana hatinya terlalu mudah berubah-ubah ketika ia bersama Naruto.

"Oke, Naruto. Lebih baik kita sudahi pembicaraan ini dan pulang."

"Kau boleh pulang, kalau besok kau akan kembali ke sekolah ini untuk mengajar."

"Naruto, aku itu—"

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi!" Naruto berteriak. Kedua alisnya yang menekuk mempertegas raut kesalnya. "Aku tidak ingin kau berhenti dari sini!"

Sakura terbelalak, apa lagi saat Naruto mulai mengenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau tidak kuperbolehkan keluar!"

Tanpa terasa, kini punggung Sakura disentuhkannya ke dinding ruangan. Lalu ia kurung guru muda itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau harus terus mengajar! Kau harus tetap bersamaku! Aku tidak mau kau jauh!"

"Ke-Kenapa?" Mendadak Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Naruto terdiam. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Kemudian, ia tatap lagi kedua iris Sakura, lalu akhirnya berucap lirih. "Karena aku... juga jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganmu..."

Sebelum kalimat itu berlanjut, Sakura merasakan seseorang menarik tengkuknya, dan kemudian, bibirnya pun menempel dengan kedua belah bibir Naruto. Saat ia merasakannya, Sakura merasakan ada sebuah setruman dadakan yang mengalir lembut dari seluruh syarafnya.

Inginnya ia langsung memberontak dari Naruto agar dapat terlepas. Tapi... ia tidak mau. Degupan jantungnya yang begitu kencang seolah-olah membuat otaknya tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

Jadi, Sakura lebih memilih untuk memejamkan mata. Dan dengan ragu menaikan tangannya ke punggung Naruto. Mendekapnya erat selagi Naruto mulai memiringkan kepalanya, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ketika suara decapan dari kedua lidah mulai terdengar, kaki Sakura melemas. Tiap hembusan nafas yang ia keluarkan sedikit bergetar. Kalau saja ia tidak mencengkram erat kemeja belakang Naruto, mungkin ia akan merosot ke lantai.

Sampai akhirnya Naruto memundurkan wajahnya. Membiarkan kedua matanya menikmati kecantikan dari wajah seorang Sakura Haruno yang memerah. Saat ia menatapi emerald wanita itu, dilihatnya Sakura yang terlihat benar-benar malu.

Karena tubuh Sakura sudah sedikit lemas tak bertenaga, akhirnya Naruto membantunya agar dapat kembali berdiri tegak. Dia sentuhkan dahinya dengan dahi Sakura, lalu Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Oi, _Sensei_. Coba lihat aku..."

Perlahan-lahan, Sakura—yang masih sangat gugup itu—melihat ke arah Naruto. Dimulai dari kerah baju, leher, dagu, bibir, hidung, sampai akhirnya mata.

"A-Apa?"

Naruto menunjukan senyumannya, lalu ia dekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Sakura. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan..."

Ketika menunggu kalimat selanjutnya, Sakura menelan ludah.

"Selamat..." Naruto memulai dengan suara pelan. "Anda... sudah menjadi pacar dari seorang Naruto Namikaze..."

Eh?

Tunggu. Apa yang barusan ia katakan?

Pacar?

Dengan seketika, Sakura langsung mendorong Naruto sampai pria itu mundur empat langkah ke belakang. Naruto awalnya terkikik, tapi lama-lama tawanya ia lepaskan dengan begitu saja.

"Apa-apaan!? Sejak kapan aku menjadi pacarmu!?"

"Kau sudah mau dicium olehku. Karena itu aku sudah dapat menyimpulkan." Sahutnya, enteng.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak mau!"

"Lalu kenapa kau mau menerima ciumanku?"

"Ka-Karena..." Sakura kehabisan kata-kata. Semua kegugupan yang dihasilkan Naruto untuknya membuat perutnya terasa geli—seolah-olah ada perasaan menggelitik yang berasal dari dalam. "Ka-Karena—ahh! Pokoknya aku tidak mau menjadi pacarmu!"

Naruto tau itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Jadi itulah sebabnya ia hanya menyeringai.

"Apa kau tau, Sakura-_chan_? Wanita yang wajahnya memerah itu sangat ketahuan kalau berbohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong!"

"Oh, oke. Jadi kau benar-benar tidak mau jadi pacarku nih?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Tapi dari tadi wanita itu terus menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bingung akan menjawab apa.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak mau pacaran denganmu."

Ketika kalimat santai Naruto itu terucap, kedua iris emerald Sakura beralih ke matanya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang terkejut, cemas dan... tidak rela.

Naruto menaikan salah satu sudut bibirnya, dan kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Kotak kecil yang terbalut kain beludru berwarna biru. Saat ia buka, sebuah cincin polos berwarna perak terlihat mencolok di sana.

Ia pun melepaskan cincin tersebut dan langsung menarik tangan kiri Sakura tanpa izin. Naruto menunjukan cincin itu di depan mata Sakura, lalu memakaikannya ke jari manis Sakura. "Mungkin kita memang tidak berpacaran. Tapi dengan ini, kita bertunangan."

Lalu Naruto memberikan kecupan kecil di punggung tangan Sakura, dan juga sekali di bibir wanita bermarga Haruno itu.

"Tunggu aku lulus..." Bisiknya. "Lalu aku akan memberikanmu sebuah lamaran yang lebih berkesan. Setelah itu, aku janji akan menikahimu."

Baru sekali dalam setahun ini, Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dan terus menatap kedua manik mata Naruto yang menatapnya dengan sebegitu intens.

"Bagaimana? Cepat katakan ya. Untuk sekarang, aku sama sekali tidak menerima penolakan."

Dan akhirnya, sedetik kemudian air matanya mengalir dan Sakura pun tersenyum. Ia tidak tau apakah jawabannya ini salah, atau benar. Tapi hatinya sudah memilih—bahkan sudah sedari tadi.

"Ya..."

.

.

**OMAKE**

.

.

Dengan kedua tangan yang saling bergandengan erat, Naruto dan Sakura keluar dari gedung sekolah yang memang terbilang sepi.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_. Kau tetap yakin mau berhenti menjadi guru?"

"Mm... aku mau fokus ke kuliah dulu."

"Kau kuliah di jurusan kedokteran, ya?"

"Hm."

"Kalau begitu, ajari aku secara privat di materi reproduksi. Kalau bisa, sekalian praktek—"

**Buakh! **

Sebuah jitakan melayang ke kepala Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh."

"Ah, Sakura-_chan_ jahat. Itu kan cuma candaan lawas..." Sembari mengusap keningnya, Naruto meringis kesakitan.

Sedangkan Sakura yang kali ini sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya hanya memandangi langit sore. Ia pun sedikit mengangkat tangan kirinya, lalu melihat kembali sebuah cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya.

Kemudian, ia belai cincin tersebut menggunakan ibu jarinya. Sampai tiba-tiba saja ia berbalik dan memandang Naruto.

"Tapi untukmu, mungkin akan kuajari. Mau kapan?"

Naruto yang melihat wajah merona Sakura pun langsung terdiam. Ia belum mengeluarkan respon. Sampai akhirnya, ia menaikan salah satu alisnya dan kemudian menyeringai.

"Malam ini di rumahku. Bagaimana?"

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Omake yang tadi itu hanya sebuah fan service, jadi tolong jangan minta sekuel, ya? #siapayangmau. Itu semua karena aku ngerasa bersalah. Kan awalnya aku udah nyediain banyak ide untuk fict ini, tapi aku potong (dan mungkin itu bisa kujadiin ide di fict yang lain). Semoga ending yang ini ngga begitu maksa deh. Anw, aku seneng banget akhirnya ada satu fict in-progress-ku yang complete... :')**

**Terakhir, aku ucapin banyak makasih untuk orang yang udah nge****-****review, nge****-****alert, nge****-****fave dan ngebaca fict ini sampai akhir. Arigatou gozaimasu... :D**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**mendokusai144, Lily Purple Lily, TaraZein10, heryanilinda, Nauri Minna-Uchisaso KSS, gdtop, Chooteisha Yori, Rinzu15 The 4th Espada, Neerval-Li, minatsuki heartnet, gui gui M-I-T, Guest, Mistic Shadow, Momo kuro, Chisuke Az, Amai Yuki, Claro de Lune, OhhunnyEKA, IndraNirwanF, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, Guest, Rei Jo, Nara Kazuki, SoraYa UeHara, Guest, Flo Deveraux, Uchipon, Lacie, YUI, Kataokafidy, noviejack-sevenfoldism.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Naruto dapet tamparan cinta.** Haha, iya tuh.** Moga di chap 4 author dapet ide yang lebih menarik lagi.** Amin. Tapi ada sebagian idenya kusimpen untuk fict lain, hehe. **Di chap 3, ****udah kesel sama Naruto, tapi pas tau si Sakura ditolongin, jadi terharu. **Sama :') **Pas tau Naruto anak pemilik sekolah, jadi makin melting. **Hahaa. **Aku suka alurnya yang ngga keburu-buru.** Makasihh.** Di sini ngga ada Hinata atau Ino, ya? **Iya, ngga ada. **Jangan bikin Naruto bego ya di sini. **Bego dalam makna apa dulu nih? Kalo bego pelajaran, aku ngga bisa bantu (?). Tapi kalo bego sifat, kayaknya ngga deh. **Aku juga pernah jadi guru yang sampe dibuat nangis sama muridnya. **Aaa, sabar, ya... :'( **Naruto sulit ditebak, ya? **Heheh. **Kalo bisa, 'previous chap'-nya ngga usah ditulis lagi. **Masalahnya itu udah kujadiin kekhasanku... hnn, tapi kalo untuk dipersedikit, kayaknya aku masih sanggup :|a

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
